


Colors of Summer

by Imstraightandreadytofaint



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because the two of them deserves to be happy yall, But not much of an asshole, Dean is bi and bi and bi, Fluff, Good Parent John Winchester, I dont even know why i made this fucking wrote this fic, I mean i may be an asshole, I will hurt dean, John Winchester - Freeform, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, John Winchester is not a dick, M/M, Mary winchester is alive yall, Maybe no angst at all just fluff, So you get my point, This Is STUPID, but anyway, but not too much, flower shop au, slight angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imstraightandreadytofaint/pseuds/Imstraightandreadytofaint
Summary: Who knew one summer afternoon can change your life?Because for Dean it was just one hella normal afternoon except he has to buy his brother Sammy a drink because he lost a stupid bet. Now he's there at the Roadhouse, in line, when across the street through a window was a beautiful blue-eyed florist who Dean now dedicated his everyday morning to.





	1. The Flower Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hi guys! This is like my first Fanfiction about Destiel and uhh I'm not really good at this writing and everything my grammar also sucks so please bear with me and my cheesy way of writing. See more notes at the end of the chapter
> 
> I own nothing

**Sat. 05/12/08**

Dean was walking along the pavement thinking as to why he even agreed to a stupid bet he knew he was going to lose.

 

_"Hey, Dean!" Sam called as he went to the kitchen where Dean was. Dean simply hummed in response minding his own business._

_"Let's have a bet," the kid started sitting across Dean in the table,_

_" It's simple really, if I aced at least three of my test this tuesday in my finals. You'll have to buy me three things --- it won't cost that much probably just food or something --- but if I didn't. Well, since I really don't have that much I can either buy or do something for you! Just three times though. " He finishes as he took a fry from Dean's plate receiving a glare from the man who eventually slides his plate away from Sam's reach._

_"Oh come on Sammy, that's stupid!" Dean scoffed as he took a bite of his burger groaning in delight,_

_"I'm in but instead of A, which by the way is as easy as pie for you, make it an A+ and we'll have a deal!" He continued while smiling wickedly._

_Plans of giving Sam a hard time studying already formulating at the back of his mind. Sam gave Dean's offer a thought, oblivious of the man's plan, and just nodded in agreement stretching his hand for a shake which Dean happily accepted._

_Sam's hand slips and grabs a handful of his fries and runs away laughing as Dean shouts his name._

 

He did do his best at 'Pestering Sammy 101' ; even got scolded by his parents but that's a different story. And only to his dismay his brother was and will always be smart enough to A+ whatever test it may be.

He's proud of the kid but was somehow annoyed at the fact that he was able to nail the test even after all Dean has done to disturb him like seriously- what the hell?

Walking in to the Roadhouse he was greeted by the sweet aroma of brewed coffee that mixes well with the scent of newly grinded coffee beans that lifts Dean's spirit.

He gives Ellen a simple nod of greeting and gets in line. Looking around Dean realizes how packed the place was ranging from teens to working adults. He then saw a girl with brown wavy hair that matches her eyes; he winked at her as soon their eyes met in which the girl, in reply, simply looked away. Bummer. 

When he was up he grinned at Ellen,

"Heya Ellen, it's been a while!" He exclaimed "Sure did boy! The usual?" Ellen she asked as she started typing his usual order,

"Yeah and add up Sammy's"

"Will do!" Ellen said she got to work.

Waiting Dean then looked to his left where the road was and saw a shop he never really noticed before, Shurley's Flower Shop, Oh it's Chuck's Dean thought.

Outside the shop were flowers beautifully arranged namely daisies, daffodils, wisteria and others that Dean wasn't really familiar with. He looked through the shop's window and there he gaped as a man came into his vision.

The florist had this round thick-rimmed glasses that brings out his blue eyes that matched the sky. Plump pink lips that moves as the man talks to his flowers, his long hands gently stroking parts of the plants as he sprinkles them with water. And as soon as Dean saw those black messy hair his hand twitched and lips perked up to a smile. The florist was something; the way he moves, the way the side of his eyes crinkles when he smiles, how everything about him just sort of... does and there on out Dean was intrigued.

Just when the florist looks up to his direction he was adruptly interrupted when Ellen said his name, "-- earth to 'Dean Winchester'." he then jerked his head to her direction and took the cups from her hands muttering his apology.

He started to walk away when he stopped dead on his tracks looking back,

"Hey, Ellen." He started, "When does shop open up?" He asked perking up to the flower shop.

Ellen gave this a thought and replied,

"At 8 a.m, I think? Why did ya ask?" Ellen questioned leaning on her counter smile already creeping from face, Dean just looked at her and said, 

"Nothing really," he looked at the shop again, "Curious, just curious." he said almost to himself and walks out a smile present on his face.

 

\---

When he arrived home the sky was already painted with the hue of blue, purple with a dash of orange. It sure takes up too much time when he wasn't taking his baby for a ride which was still not at their garage.

"Hey, Sammy , I'm home!" He yelled as soon as he entered the house

"Geez, what took you so long!" Sam complained his bitch face already showing. He took his drink from Dean's hand,

" You probably saw someone again didn't you?" Sam continued eyes following Dean as he went to the living room.

And he did, he did saw someone, those blue orbs, messy hair, and plump lips, the florist's features already burned at the back of his mind.

But Dean just sighed and shook his head in disbelief,

"Seriously, Sammy how 'close' do you think the Roadhouse is? Especially without Baby. When will mom and dad say they were coming home again? "

Sam simply rolled his eyes at his response and took a sip of his drink,

"Tomorrow afternoon," he said as he looked away and went to his room, "and its Sam!"

Dean snickered and sat on the couch, putting his drink and feet on the table, he then turned on the tv mindlessly changing the channel.

He stayed like that for a while his mind too engrossed with the thought of the florist. He doesn't even know the man's name, yet here he was like a thirteen year old fanning over Jensen Ackles or whatever.

Deciding that he needed to clear his mind he stood up and turned the television off.

He then went to the kitchen only to collide with his brother,

"Whoa, slow down. What's the rush?" He asked Sam who continued on rushing to the living room,

"I forgot that they had a rerun of the supernatural series!" He babbled turning on the television. 

"You're really into that huh?" Dean said leaning against the door frame, "Saving people, hunting things, the family business" he mocked to which Sam simply scoffed at.

He then turned around and asked,

"Are you okay with burgers then?"

"Yeah, yeah sure."

 

\---

When he was done he plopped down next to Sam and handed him his burger.

They were eating silently, Dean somehow a bit enthralled with the show. His mind though was all about the florist.

Thinking about how on earth would he be able to talk to the man. Shit with that idea alone Dean knew he was **doomed**.

"So, apparently angels are dicks." He said to which Sam simply nodded at.

"Except for that Cassiel I guess? He sounds nice." Dean really couldn't care less.

They relaxed there for a while Sam now changing the channels.

When suddenly an idea popped in Dean's mind he then looked at Sam,

"Sam, flowers have meanings right?" Shocked Sam nodded his head saying,

"Yeah, like uhh Daffodils that means 'new beginnings'. Why do you ask?"

Dean simply smirked at Sam,

"Nothing much." He said getting up from the couch stretching. Sam though eyed at him suspiciously.

"Stop looking at me like that," He said as he walked to his room.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

 

Yep, **doomed**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sun. 05/19/08**

Dean gently opened the door to Sam's room and walked in quietly as he pressed his music player,

Heat of the Moment played.

Sam jerked awake from the sound, mouth agape with his saliva running at the side of it. Dean laughed at the sight,

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" he shouted through the music. Sam glared at him as he rubbed his face going back from his position.

"It's sunday, Dean!" He complianed as he stuffed pillows against his head. "And Asia, really?"

"Oh come on! You like this song." He said as he danced along the music. Sam peeked through his pillow and groaned, 

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much, I'm just heading out."

"So?" 

Dean simply shrugged and said, 

"Just wanted to tell you that, and there's breakfast in the table." Sam glared at him as he got out of bed,

"Cellphones. Exist. Dean, " he stressed each word, "Where are you going anyway? It's still early." He yawned as he stretched his body.

"I'm gonna go get myself some coffee."

Sam looked him incredulously but then just rolled his eyes,

"Stop touching my things."

Dean ignored this and said,

"Seriously just give me five minutes with some clippers and---" he was cut off when Sam just brushed his hair with his hands. Dean sighed in defeat.

"What time are you coming back?" As he proceeds to the bathroom.

"I'll be back before lunch." Dean said as he got out of the room, "Adios, bitch!"

To which Sam always replied with, "Jerk."

 

\---

As soon as he reached the Roadhouse he immediatley ordered his coffee and sat down next to the shop's window.

He looked across the road and saw the flower shop was now open. The front, like yesterday, was full of different variety of flowers that bloomed beautifully as the rays of the morning sun hits them. But the blue-eyed florist was nowhere to be seen.

Dean sighs as he took a sip of his coffee eyes roaming anywhere but the shop. Bored, he just took out his phone and kept himself busy. The cogs of his head turns as he replays the plans he had thought of last night; remembering the flowers that he researched about last night. He looked at the shop again and got up, it's now or never he thought getting out of the shop.

He entered the shop the chime of the door filled the room which was eventually replaced with sounds of tools falling and a string of words Dean couldn't decipher. He lets out a chuckle and goes to the counter. 

Someone came out of the curtain behind the counter and someone Dean wasn't really expecting to see now.

"Welcome to Shurley's flower shop. How am I help you?" He said his voice smooth and deep. The florist beamed at him and Dean was dumbfounded. He was wearing the same apron when Dean first saw him and underneath was a sloppy white long-sleeved polo it's cuffs folded to his forearms. His hair was more disheveled as ever and it has a leaf that was stuck on it. Dean's hand twitched at the sight of it so without realizing he reached for it causing the man to be appalled,

"There's a--" he said as he remove the leaf from his hair. He showed this to the man as he threw it away.

"Thank you." Uttered the florist.

 

Silence

 

Dean then tried his best to formulate his new plans and cleared his throat, 

"So uhh, " he glanced at the man's name, "Cas--" he struggled.

"Castiel," the florist cuts in as he looks at his name tag, "It is an odd name..." he chuckles.

"Right, Castiel." He said it like a prayer as he grinned at the florist, "So uhh I'm not all this familiar with flowers and all but I'm looking for a bouquet of white camellias?" He said as he leaned on the counter. 

"Oh, camellia! Flowering plants in the family Theaceae." Cas said enthusiastically. He then blushed and suddenly muttered, "M-my apologies. Please wait here." 

Dean's eyes follows the man as he scrammbles to the side of the shop with his shears. Dean didn't really understand why the man apologized but he thought it was cute. 

To which he just adruptly shook out of his head. 

While waiting Dean looked around the shop and noticed how actually spacious it was. Flowers were everywhere and are arranged beautifully just like how it was outside. Not to mention, the scent inside was sweet and it calmed Dean's mind.

When he turned his head back to where Castiel came from he was already coming towards the counter with the bouquet in hand, "So who are you give this sir?" He asked as he took a newspaper from the cabinet.

He scoffed, "Dean." Castiel looked up to him, "It's Dean, don't call me sir it's just weird."

The florist smiled at him,

"Well, who are you going to give these beautiful flowers to? Dean." He repeated emphasizing his name.

_'To the one who is the same as to what the white camellia means, Adorable.'_

"My brother," Dean said rather quickly, "My brother Sammy asked me to buy those to uhh for him to give it to God knows who." He finishes nervously laughing as he took out his money.

Not noticing Dean's discomfort Castiel simply passed the bouqet to him, "Oh, well tell him that he made a good choice!" He beamed.

"I will." Dean reassured him as he handed his money. Castiel then does his work and gave him his change, smiling.

"Thank you for buying here at Shurley's! Please come again." 

Dean surely  **will**.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up to the sound of the oven chime. Realizing that he actually fell asleep on the couch as soon as Sam and him ate their lunch. Getting up he stretched and yawned in delight.

He then went to the kitchen and was greeted with the smell of pie. 

"Hey, mom." He said as soon as he saw Mary, she turned and smiled to his son.

"Hey. How was you're sleep?" She asked, putting the pie in the table.

"Great, especially when there's pie as soon as I wake up! " he exclaimed as he took his seat. She chuckled,

"Noticed how you even woke up once it was done." Giving Dean his plate.

"Where's Sam?" He asked glancing around. Taking a huge slice of the pie.

"Just went out to buy something." Taking her seat as well.

"Dad?" 

"Oh, he's sleeping like log. Too tired because of driving for hours." She then leaned against the table, "By the way, were you the one who change the flowers in the vase? They're beautiful." She said.

That wasn't really meant to be there, Hell it wasn't even supposed to be a bouquet. He planned on just buying at least one that morning and give it to the florist in the afternoon because Dean assumed that Castiel was just working there part time and that was his mistake; he assumed. And now that he thinks about it that was a stupid and cheesy way to make friends with the florist but then again it's not like he did knew what the hell he was supposed to do to gain Castiel's attention. He barely knew the man. 

"Yeah, just bought it at newly opened flower shop in front of the Roadhouse." He finally said as he took another bite of his pie. And his mother just hummed at this, Dean unaware of how her lips perked into a smile.

 

\---

**Mon. 05/20/08**

The next morning after eating their breakfast Dean volountered in cleaning the dishes himself. That's when his dad came in taking a beer from the fridge and standing next to Dean.

"So Dean," his father started, "You have work this morning, right?" He finishes as he takes a sip from from his drink. Dean looked at him and nodded. 

"Hmm, it's quite a bother sometimes isn't it? Going there often through a taxi 'cause I'll have to take the Impala when I have errands to go to." His dad said leaning against the counter.

Dean then let's out a chuckle, "Yeah, tell me about it."

His dad looks at him with a grin in his face, "You're a bit dense aren't you?" With this Dean looked at his father weirdly still oblivious at what the man's point was. His father laughs at him and puts the keys in the counter.

"I'm giving her to you, Dean. Officially."

"Wh-what?" Dean stammered finishing the last dish.

"As a late graduation gift. I was gonna tell you last night with your mother but then I fell asleep and---" he was cut off when Dean braced him for a hug muttering his thanks to his ears.

His dad let's out a chuckle and pats his back.

"Ha! You earned it boy not just because of you graduating; for taking care of Sammy, your mother, me and of course yourself." He let's go, "You've grown into a fine man, son."

Dean just smiled at his father not knowing what to say anymore, 

"Sorry it took so long to give her to you though. Your mother and I have been finding a car we can use." He continued. 

"So the reason you too went out this weekend was to---" Dean stuttered upon realization.

"Yep, it was to buy and get the car we somehow found online." 

And this just made Dean grin more. 

"Go on, son. Wouldn't want Bobby whoopin' your ass again." He said tapping his shoulder as he got out of the kitchen.

Dean then took HIS keys and went upstairs to take a bath.

 

\---

Dean was now on the road a smile present in his face his hands tight on the steering wheel. He reached for a mixtape and turned on his radio. 

He looked up the road again and there on the sidewalk was a man who was wearing a tan cardigan with a messy hair which he soon recognized. 

"Castiel?!" Dean called as he stops at the side of the road near him. Castiel then stops in his tracks and looked through the Impala's window.

"Dean?" He said,

"Oh, you remember me!" Dean exclaimed,

"You live around here?" He gestured. Castiel fidgeted,

"No, I uhh---" he looked around and rubbed the back of his neck,

"I'm actually lost. What way should I take to get to the town." He asked timidly. This made Dean laugh a little and said,

"You're heading town?" He then reached for passenger side's door to open. 

"Hop in! I'll give you a ride there."

"No thank you, I don't want to be of any trouble." Castiel replied and he made a face.

"You literally just gave me the 'you-might-be-some-kind-of-a-creeper' look." Dean said bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, I'm not really a creeper. I simply want to give you a ride." Dean sighed as he shook his head.

"I believe that-that's what 97% of them says." He replied as he fixes his glasses

"You really think that? With a face like mine?" Dean cooed to which Castiel squinted at obviously confused at what he had just said. This made Dean laugh.

"Come on, I'm heading there anyway." He insisted,"You know to the Roadhouse, which is just across to the place you happen to work at." Dean said as a matter-of-factly.

Castiel gave this a thought as he looked around,

"Fine." He gave in as he went inside the car and buckled in. Dean starts up his engine and drove. 

He glance at the man on his passenger side,

"So, you new around here? Given that you actually got lost." He teased and this just made Castiel pout.

"I'm not really 'that' lost! I simply made the wrong... turn." Castiel said as he used air quotes. Heh, this man is something.

 

Silence

 

"Look about the creeper thing? I don't really think that." Castiel started looking somewhat guilty.

"You're seriously thinking about that? It's cool man!" Dean glanced to him a smile present in his face, "I mean you're new around here so I don't blame you. How long have you been here anyway?" He asked

"I just came here this thursday. To help my father in managing the shop."

"Ohhh, so Chuck Shurley's son." Dean exclaimed and this made Castiel look at him,

"You know my father?" 

"Sure, met him and helped him with his car at the autoshop. Guy won't stop stuttering sometimes; loves talking about some of his books and his flower shop."

"Yes that is very much my father." Castiel said nodding, "And you're a mechanic?" Castiel said curious.

"Pretty much, yeah. I'm actually working part-time at my father and uncle's autoshop." Dean replied proudly.

"That's impressive." He said sincerely and looked at Dean; his blue eyes gleaming as the morning sun hits his face, his hair flowing along the wind, side of his eyes crinkles as he smiles and with just that it was as if everything was brighter. Dean simply grinned and said,

"Thanks." He then cleared his throat and looked at the road again."But not as impressive as you I guess. I mean working and managing a flower shop and all."

"Me?" Castiel scoffed,"Being a florist is not really that much." He said as he looked over the window.

"You think so? I mean I think it's kind of tough. Knowing all the flower's name, needs and meanings whatnot." Dean said glancing at the man, "And speaking of which you sure seem to know much about it." he grinned remembering the memory of Castiel babbling out those things about Camellias.

And this made Castiel's cheeks flush,

"Th-that's just common knowledge." he stammered as he fixed his glasses.

To which Dean simply nodded at, grin still plastered on his face.

After that there was just an comfortable silence between them. Dean occasionally 

telling and showing Castiel about the roads of the town until they've reached the Roadhouse.

As they got out Castiel immediately gave his thanks to Dean,

"Thank you Dean for the ride and for the instructions as to where I can hitch a ride and which road I should take just so I wouldn't get lost again." He said as he looked over at Dean. "I don't know how else I could return this favor."

Dean walked up to him as they crossed the road.

"Well, for starters maybe you could just loosen up a little when you're with me. You know, lose the creepers idea." He joked which made Castiel frown at him,

"I already told you I don't---"

"And tell me more about flowers." Dean cuts off before he can even stop himself.

"What?" Castiel said dumbfounded.

"What."

**Deanbrain.exe has stopped working.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was at the autoshop mindlessly working on the car assigned to him, too preoccupied with his conversation with Castiel earlier.

 

_"What?" Castiel said dumbfounded._

_"What."_

_Castiel lets out a chuckle and tilted his head and looked at him,_

_"Why would you want to know more about flowers" he said amused to what Dean just suggested to Castiel. It was a dumb thought he had when he sort of remembered Castiel babbling about those Camellias that he bought yesterday. The memory somehow grew on him._

_"That was a joke." He tried._

_"It didn't sound like it to me." Castiel said, clearly unconvinced as pushes his glasses._

_Dean sighed. No turning back now._

_"Aside from a fact that you seem to be a total nerd and would love to talk much about it at least with someone." Dean said grinning,_

_"That was one time." Castiel defended blush creeping up his cheeks, this scene made Dean chuckle._

_"It's also for a change of view I guess?" He rubbed the back of his neck, "I've always been around tires and engines almost every summer so..." he finishes and this made Castiel think about it._

_"Why not?" He finally said and Dean lets out a breath he didn't notice that he held._

_"You're okay with that?" Dean asked incredulously, which made Castiel squint._

_"I don't see how I shouldn't be." He said as he opened their shop and went inside, Dean followed._

_"I can somehow do and manage that since I have no other adequete ways on how to repay you, given that I'm just new in this town and don't know if there are any great restaurants here where I can treat you,"_

_he went to the counter and puts on his apron; he then takes off his glasses and wipes it,_

_"O-of course i-if that is what you really want and you're really okay with me babbling about flowers."_

_Castiel stuttered and he looked at Dean, hopeful,_

_"No, it's cool! It's cool besides I---" Dean hitched a breath,_

_"---I enjoyed your company even if it was just for about 30 minutes." Dean shrugged smile tugging up in his lips._

_The side of Castiel's blue eyes crinkles as he meets Dean's apple green ones, his lips curls up into a grin,_

_"I did too."_

_They gazed at each other for what felt like forever. And upon realization Dean then cleared his throat and Castiel puts his glasses on,_

_"You wanna go for a lunch then?" Dean uttered,_

_"You know, to talk about how we'll make this work; this flower lessons 101." He gestured around and Castiel smiled whilst running his hand through his hair._

_"I'd like that, Dean."_

_Dean smiled and turned towards the door and looked at him one last time,_

_"See you then, Cas."_

_Castiel looked suprised but then broke into a grin,_

_"See you, Dean."_

 

Thinking about it made Dean realize that-that it was by far the cheesiest thing he have ever initiated for him to be able to get closer to the florist. 

"Your hands sure could do great work." Dean got startled that he hit the back of his head on the hood. 

"Ugh, Son of a bitch!" He muttered. "God Bobby you could always give a heads up." He said rubbing his head that got hit. He looked at the man beside him who was wearing his usual worn-out jacket and cap. 

"I've been calling ya-ya idjit! It's lunch already, you're off the hook. And I'll need you to be early tomorrow, okay."

Dean nodded as he looked at his watch and was surprised on how fast time flies.

"What's with you?" Bobby asked, "You seem out of it today."

"No I'm not." Dean said as he shook his head. This just made Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Earlier, you stumbled on a table and almost knocking all the equipments on top of it."

Dean was about to retort but Bobby just continued,

"And I've been calling you through the window and won't even budge. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just... thinking about stuff." Dean bit his lip. He was fine, he is fine, he is fine. Except maybe a little too distracted with the idea of having lunch with the blue-eyed florist. Although that was just part of it; the other was to the reason why he was distracted by it, knowing that they're just having lunch. There was really just something about Castiel that Dean couldn't point out. 

"Okay, but if there's something bothering you-you just tell me." He replied as he tapped Dean's shoulder.

Dean nodded and smiled at him, "Thanks Bobby."

 

\---

"I told you Gabriel, it's not a date. I'm just having lunch with him." Dean heard Castiel said as soon as he entered the shop. Nobody seemed to have heard the chime of the door because somebody replied,

"Yeah, well it doesn't sound like it for me. I mean from how you describe him---" Dean froze from where he was standing, intrigued on how will the conversation flow,

"Seriously?" Castiel replied exasperation present in his voice,

"Oh, come on lil' brother. Have you seen yourself when you talked about this Dean-y McDreamy?" The other said and from this Dean decided to come out*.

"What did he look like exactly?" Dean said teasingly and the other man with long, brown hair looked at him questionably.

Castiel turned adruptly almost dropping the bucket of flowers he was holding,

"Dean! What are you---" Castiel panicked as he puts the bucket down whilst removing hos gloves and putting it inside the pockets of his apron,

"--- how long have you been there?" 

"Not long." Dean said amused on how panicked Castiel was. Castiel's eyes widened and blush crept into his cheeks.

"How much have you heard?" He stammered which made Dean grin more but before he could reply to Castiel the other man spoke up,

"So this is the Dean-y McDreamy? I'm Gabriel," he held out his hand, "I'm Castiel's big bro!" He said with a smirk.

Dean was about to shake Gabriel's hand but was eventually taken by Castiel his hand was warm and soft on Dean's,

"No wait," he glowered at his brother, "Gabriel, remove that electric shock buzzer on your hand." Castiel demanded to which Gabriel simply pouted at,

"Aaww, you're no fun!" He whined as he removed the toy. 

"My apologies, he's quite troublesome." Castiel sighed,

"Yeah right, I would very much prefer if you'd just call me a trickster." He exclaimed, "So, can I shake his hand now?" He said as he eyed on their hands and with that Castiel realized that he was still holding Dean's hand. He then removed his grip and looked away from Dean, whose hands felt rather cold without Castiel's hands.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped,

"Hey, my arms are getting tired. Are you gonna shake it or not?" 

Dean then cleared his throat and took his hand,

"Dean Winchester, pleased to meet you." 

"Winchester, hmm, okay. Whatever." Gabriel simply said and waved, "Since you're already here you could just go on to your date. Take care of my lil' bro!" He exclaimed as he went to the other room.

Castiel sighed in annoyance removing his apron and hanging it behind the counter looking tired,

"I'm sorry about him. He's always been so," he paused searching for the right word that describes his brother whilst putting on his tan cardigan, 

"Eccentric." He deadpanned and this made Dean chuckle,

"I guess that's one way to describe him. I'm curious about what he said though." Castiel looked at him his eyebrows perked up,

"You know, on how you looked when you described me to him." Dean grinned and this made Castiel roll his eyes as he started to walk to the door,

"Really, Dean?" Dean followed Castiel,

"Oh, come on! I was just kidding Cas." Castiel walked out with Dean by his side,

"Come on," Dean leaned to meet Castiel's eyes, "I even planned on taking you to the best restaurant in town." 

Castiel smiled,

"That's not really necessary Dean." 

Dean grinned and he turned to his car letting Castiel in,

"Sure it is! You came here not knowing the place that clearly has the best food!"

He got in and drove,

"So where are we going anyway?" Castiel asked,

"Oh don't worry it's not that far," Dean said as he made a u-turn, "actually it's just---"

"The Roadhouse?" Castiel said in disbelief.

"Yep!" Dean parked in front of the Roadhouse and Castiel lets out a laugh,

"Dean, we could've just crossed the road.! And that was just a waste of gas."

"Now where is the surprise in that?" Dean said as he got out, Castiel follows. "Besides parking in front of your shop, they'll tow my Baby!" He exclaimed as they went inside the Roadhouse. 

"Baby?" Castiel glance at Dean, "You call your car 'Baby'?" They sat at the farthest part of the room that is right next to window. 

"Heck yeah I do!" Dean exclaimed with a grin. Castiel was about to reply when he was interupted by a girl in a ponytail,

"So what can I get ya Dean-o?" She asked as she tapped at her notepad,

"'Sup Joanna Beth Harvelle." Dean replied sarcastically

"Don't call me that!" The blond girl said clearly enraged but Dean just laughed,

"What, why? That's your name!" Joanna just scoffed, 

"Whatever, are you gonna introduce me or what?"

"Of course, Castiel this is Jo." Dean gestured, "Jo this is Castiel."

Castiel reached out his hand with a smile,

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

To which Jo happily replied,

"Pleasure is mine. Not everyday you see someone with this jackass." Castiel was speechless when she said that, even more when someone replied from the counter

"Hey, language Joanna Harvelle!" Dean snickered and Jo simply rolled her eyes.

"I saw that!" 

And with that they started arguing. Castiel looked at Dean, terrified,

"Shouldn't you stop them?" He mouthed but Dean just shrugged and replied,

"Nah, they're always like that." Castiel looked around and saw that the other people were clearly unfazed on what was happening between the two women. 

Dean then snapped at Castiel to catch his attention and pointed at the woman at the counter who has the same curly blond hair as Jo,

"That is Ellen by the way. Jo's mom." And with that Castiel simply nodded mouth agape.

After the 5 minute arguing Jo looked backed at Dean and Castiel looking down at her notepad,

"I'm sorry about that Castiel. So much for first impressions." She pouted but Castiel just smiled,

"No it's okay."

Jo then looked at him and smiled,

"What can I get you two?" 

"Oh, I"ll just get what ever Dean gets." Castiel said gesturing at the man,

"Yeah, we'll just get two bacon cheeseburgers and," Dean looked at Castiel, "What drinks do you want?"

"Oh, I'll just have water."

"Okay, and two milkshakes. Thanks Jo."

" **Got it!** " Jo exclaimed as she left their table.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel laughed loudly making him lean forward; his glasses sliding down to his nose, eyes closing as he laughs harder when Dean continues his story on how his brother, Sam, got slightly drunk when he was 10 because he sipped on their father's glass which incidentally vodka.

"And he just sort of starts babbling on how he drank demon blood." Dean said his smile getting wider, not realizing how he tries to memorize every detail of the man in front of him when he laughs. Nor does he realize how the sight in front of him makes his stomach flutter or how the sound of Castiel's laugh somehow warms his heart.  

Dean, of course, elected to ignore it.

"He refers to it as demon blood?" Castiel asked tilting his head.

"Yeah," He breathed, "after that he swore never to drink any alcoholic beverages again." He then smiled fondly at the memory.

"You must be very fond of your brother." Castiel admired which made Dean look at him,

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, you have this look that says so especially when you are talking about him." This made Dean smile more,

"Yeah, you see Sammy he is a great kid; always been so selfless, always thinking about others than himself. He even planned on being a lawyer someday." He exclaimed,

"That's great!" Castiel praised as he pushes his glasses up.

"Yeah, I think so too. And other than that he's a total nerd! Always getting this aces, I'm real proud of the kid." He grinned and looked at Castiel whose happiness is clearly etched on his face.

Dean blushed as he realizes how he seemed to be the only one who kept on talking. Castiel noticed this and softly chuckled tilting his head again,

"Why did you stop?" 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, 

"Just realized that I've been talking so much about myself. How about you Cas?" Dean stopped himself, "Wait, are you okay with Cas? I just have this habit of giving people nicknames."

"It's okay, Dean." Castiel said his face turning sour as he leaned on his chair, "Just so as long as you don't use names as stupid like what Gabriel use." 

Dean laughed, "What's with the face? What does he call you anyway?" He leaned on the table.

Castiel hesitated he looked down at the table and muttered, "Cassie."

Dean looked at him wide eyed as he process the nickname. By the second Castiel glances at him Dean roars into laughter making Castiel glare at him with his cheeks burning,

"Don't.ever.call.me.that." Castiel threatened.

"Why not? It's adorable." Dean teased still chukling at the nickname. Castiel then put both of his hands in his face because of embarrasment. 

Dean's laugh was stopped adruptly when someone smacked his head,

"Be nice!" Someone said Dean immedietly recoginizing the voice. 

"I was just teasing him, Ellen!" He growled rubbing the part Ellen smacked him. This made Castiel remove his hands from his face and look up at the woman who was holding their food.

"So you're Castiel? My girl, Jo, was telling me about you in the kitchen" Ellen ignored Dean and smiled at Castiel as she puts their food on the table.

"Yes ma'am, Castiel Shurley." Castiel replied as he stretched out his hand for a handshake which Ellen gratefully took.

"Ma'am?" Ellen laughed, "Just call me Ellen. No need to be too formal especially when you're clearly a friend of Dean's."

She puts a hand on his shoulder and leaned to his ear and whispered. Dean looked at them quizzically. Castiel softly chuckles and mouthed 'thank you'.

"What did she say?"

Castiel looked at him smiling slyly,

"She wouldn't have whispered it if you needed to know." 

Dean just rolled his eyes,

"Yeah okay Sassy Cassie." This made Castiel glare at him. Dean just smirked and held up his hands.

"You must've really hated that nickname." Dean said as he took a bite of his burger, 

"Well, one time when we were at school Gabriel he called me that. And ever since, most of classmates and friends called me as such until the end of my school year." Castiel sighed and took a sip of his milkshake, "This is very good."

Dean grinned, "Try your burger."

Castiel obliged and groaned in delight at the taste which made Dean grin more, "This makes me," Castiel breathed, "very happy." He smiled as he took another bite the sauce smearing on the side of his mouth.

"Told you this place is the best." And perhaps out of instict Dean reached for a napkin and gave it to him. Castiel blushed and took this wiping his mouth as he averted his eyes. Dean lips perked into a small smile as he looked at how embarrased the other was and maybe even observing him fidget just like how he did earlier at the flower shop.

Castiel glanced at Dean and seem to have notice how he looked at him thus making Castiel clear his throat,

"So about my lessons as my payment to your kindness to me."

Dean blinked and took a sip of his drink,

"Yeah well that solely depends on you. I work everyday every morning just except saturday and sunday. So like I'm technically okay when you'll like to give me the flower lessons 101." 

Castiel nodded at this as he looked at his milkshake,

"I see." He twirled the drink, "then would you..." he said but it turned into a mutter that Dean couldn't decipher.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

Castiel knitted his eyebrows and fixed his blue eyes on Dean as he uttered the words louder for Dean to hear and to which made Dean's heart to flutter and his grin to grow wide,

"I said, would you like to come every afternoon?"

"That would be great!"

They both smiled at each other and there on out they just ate and talked more about each other, getting more and more intrigued to the other's story unaware on how they also somehow getting closer themselves. They stayed like that for what felt like forever and next thing they knew they were now crossing the road to the shop. 

"Thank you again for the meal, Dean. You even payed for it." Castiel said as he stopped in front of the shop.

"Hey, it's cool. Anyway your the one giving me this lessons." Dean said as he tapped his shoulder. They looked at each other smile still plastered on their faces and no one seemed to have the plan to say good bye and there was silence between them but it was a comfortable one.

Which was naturally disrupted when the door of the shop suddenly opened and a disheveled Gabriel appeared.

"Okay guys you might want to chill out your goo goo eyes, Cassie I need your help ASAP." He said frantically.

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes,

"Gabriel." He looked at Dean again with a sad smile, "See you Dean." 

"Okay see you Cas." Dean simply said as he waved. He waited for them to get inside shop bickering Dean smiled as he turned and went to his Baby.

Tomorrow is gonna be a good day.

 

Nope.

 

**Tomorrow is gonna be a great day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tue. 05/21/08**

"RrrrrrAaaAAAGGH!!" Dean shouted adruptly getting up from his position when he felt a spash of water thrown to his face. Sam's laugh bellowed all over the room,

"Rise and Shine Dean-y!!" He mocked.

Dean simply glared at him and wiped his face with his hands he lets out a growl,

"Sam, you sick son of a---"

"Ahh, I'm gonna stop you there. You started this war and this is just my payback, jerk!" Sam grinned as he walked out of the room clearly proud of the results of what he did to Dean. 

"Oh you're on Sammy!" Dean yelled to him as he got out of bed. 

"It's Sam!"

He huffed and he went to his bathroom and answered to his calling. When he was done taking a bath and everything he took his favorite blue henley and jeans from his cabinet and put it on and of course the amulet Sam gave him when they were kids.

He pranced downstairs and went to the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of pb&j's and pancakes.

"Morning mom," he said as he took a pb&j, "dad."

His father looked at him and nodded,

"You're going already?" 

"Yeah, Bobby asked me to be early today. Where's Sam?"

Both of them chuckled,

"Oh he's sound asleep after giving you 'The great wake up call' or whatever he called it." His mother said.

"That son of a---" he was cut off when both of them looked at him with a suggestive look, "---gun..." 

Dean cleared his throat,

"I'm off; Oh and by the way I'll be coming home late." 

"Gonna hang out with this Castiel you were talking about yesterday?" His mother asked to which made his father look at her, curious,

"Castiel?" 

"Yeah, Dean's new friend. The one he talked about yesterday."

"Right of course that one!" His father exclaimed.

"Yep, the one with a blue eyes, blue eyes, blue eyes." His mother teased and both of them laughed it off

"Okay guys whatever I'm going." Dean sighed as he waved at both of them bit before he could head out something caught his peripheral vision. 

The white Camellias that he bought last Sunday; that's when the idea of giving it to Castiel came back to him. He turned towards it and touched it's soft petals remembering his conversation with Castiel yesterday.

 

_"By the way, did Sam get to give the bouquet to his special someone?" Castiel asked as he finishes his milkshake._

_"The what?" Dean asked clearly baffled with the question._

_"You know, the white camellias?"_

_"Right uhh it went well, I guess? She really liked it." Dean said clearing his throat knowing that it was actually just in their living room and the 'she' was their mother._

_"I see. Your brother made a good choice. White Camellias really do mean a lot of things especially when it is given to a woman. But when it is given to a man I think there is one sole meaning to it."_

_"What is it?"_

_Castiel puts his hands on his chin as he tilted his head; his hair tossling to the other side while he smiles._

_"Luck."_

 

Dean buckled up to his Baby and drove away. He then stopped at the Roadhouse to buy himself some coffee and to ask Ellen for a favor.

" 'morning Ellen." He greeted. 

"Well, top to the morning to you too. Gonna get the same today?" She said rather enthusiastically.

"Nah, just black coffee today. Hey can I ask you something?" 

"Sure what is it?"

"Does Castiel come here to like buy coffee or something every morning?" He asked now rethinking about his life choices.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" She said as he gave him his coffee.

"Can I ask you a favor and," he paused as he took the flower from the back of his pants, "give this to him." 

"Oh." 

"Don't get me wrong. It's just for luck, I mean white camellias are for luck or I think that is what it means." He stuttered, "But don't tell him that it's from me or anything just simply give it to him."

Ellen took the flower her lips creeping up to a smile, 

"Okay what ever you say." 

 

\---

Time passed by so fast that Dean was once again on the road. He tapped around the steering wheel as revved street after street often bobbing his head to the music.

He got out of his car as soon as he parked; he constantly checked his hair on his side mirror before he went to the shop. 

When the chime rings Dean saw Castiel peak through a column of flowers. There was a soft tune playing in the shop that Dean could not recognized.

He saw Castiel lean just so he could get a more clear look of Dean which makes his messy black hair bounce to the other side, his glasses to slide down his nose. 

As he leans further the afternoon sun hits his face that shows more of his features. His sky blue eyes gleaming through his glasses, plump pink lips curving up to a grin as he says with his deep smooth voice,

"Dean."

"Cas."

Dean walked up to him and realizes what music was playing,

"So you like Elvis?"

"Oh yes, I uhh love his songs." He stood up as he wipes his hands on his apron. 

Dean nodded, 

"I can dig Elvis." He muttered

"What?"

"Nothing." Dean shook it off he followed Castiel who proceeds to the counter. "So, are we gonna start the lesson yet prof.?" He teased.

Castiel just rolled his eyes smile still plastered on his face, "Don't call me that. Where do you wanna start?"

"Well, that's you're choice. You know much more about this place than I am. Prof. " He teased gaining a light punch from Castiel who just shook his head.

They talked endlessly about flowers, Dean of course taking in most of the information. 

But a little too distracted with how Castiel smiles as he talks about the Asteraceae family or in simpler words the Daisy family; Or how much he ruffles his already messy hair when he's embarrassed; Or how he pushes his glasses up when Dean asks him a question or two. Or how Castiel is just there sitting beside Dean spouting numerous things about every single flower they have talked about. 

"---and Daisy is a sacred flower of the Norse Goddess Freya." 

Castiel adruptly stopped as soon as he looked at Dean,

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked which made Dean realize how long he's been looking at Castiel. 

"No uhh nothing." He cleared his throat and shrugged, "Freya huh? The Norse Goddess of love."

Castiel looked at him wide-eyed,

"You like mythology?"

"Not much just common knowledge." 

"I see." Castiel said nodding his head he then got up, "Well, that's it for today I guess?" Dean got up too and streched.

"Well thank you with the lesson for today then, Professor."

"Stop that."

Before Dean could tease him more the bell chimed indicating that a customer had arrived.

He has blonde hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a black coat over a gray v-cut t-shirt. He opened his arms and smirked as soon as he saw Castiel his deep british voice echoing in the shop,

"Hey, Castiel!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Balthazar? What are you doing here?" Castiel asked clearly shocked.

"What, I can't come visit my childhood friend who seemed to be having so much fun." Balthazar said cheekily as he hugged Castiel.

Castiel just sighed and returned the hug he then turned to Dean.

"Dean this is Balthazar. Balthazar this is Dean." He gestured as the two of them shook each others hand. After that, both parties have this aura Dean could not describe. They both somewhat looked at each other challengingly which was eventually broken when Castiel cleared his throat.

"So uhh Dean see you tomorrow?" He said with a sad smile. Dean hesitated but he just waved his hand and bids his goodbye. But before Dean walked out that door he looked at Castiel again. 

He buckled in his car with a heavy heart and drove off. Thoughts wondering off to nowhere but to who was that Balthawhatever his name is. When Dean arrived home he simply went to the kitchen and took a soda and pizza he then proceeds at the living room and sat with Sam.

"So hows you're date? " Sam starts to which Dean just rolled his at.

"There was no date that happened." 

Sam tear his eyes from the television and looked at Dean. Dean too looked at him perking his eyebrows, 

"What?" He said as he took a mouthful of his pizza.

Sam chuckled and shrugged, "Nothing much."

Dean having no mood for arguing simply ignored Sam and watched. 

 

Minutes later.

 

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Dean blurted.

"You're already asking." Sam replied sarcastically. 

"Whatever. Anyway, say there's this person." He paused and looked as Sam dead in the eye. "This is just a hypothetical situation okay? Don't get any wrong ideas." 

"Okay, yeah just get to the point."

"Say that there's this person you met and like you get to know each other and everything. Now you want to be like be with them and you're having this weird feelings which you always elected to ignore. Then one day a douche looking dude comes in who have this aura that just gets in your nerves and it was as if he was challenging you to something but you don't know why and you get this mixed feeling over your friend and that douche and---" 

"Whoa hey chill out!" Sam frantically held up his hands, "I said get to the point. Not tell me a whole story of every cliche rom-com novel ever." He said clearly exasperated. Sam lets out a deep sigh and looked at Dean in the eye.

"With what you said, you are 'hypothetically'  in love." 

"What?" *imagine blinking white dude meme*

"Hypothetically you're in love." He repeated. Dean knitted his eyebrows.

"No that can't be it." Dean denied as he shook his head agitatedly.

"Dean, all you've said and described are all connected to just one feeling. Love." 

Dean was silent for a moment as he looked at the space, 

"Wait," he exclaimed, "how 'bout with the douche that clearly has nothing to do with love!" 

"Does this douche know this friend much more than you do?" Sam asked eyebrows perking. To which in response Dean nodded at.

"Jealousy, Dean. That's also a thing that happens to be connected with love." Sam said as a matter-of-factly. This just made Dean look into the space again with his agape.

"Why are you so worked with this anyway that you'll have to ask me about it? I mean it's just hypothetical, right?" Sam uttered but none of it reached Dean's ears except for the last word. 

"Yeah, yeah." Dean nodded still looking into space. And as if in realization, 

"Holy shit!"  San exclaimed and pointed at Dean, who just looked at him  "You're in love! It's not hypothetical." 

"What, no!" Dean defended blush creeping up his cheeks. 

"Yeah, how 'bout the camellias? They mean 'Adorable' ." He pointed at the flowers.

"Yeah well, it's here isn't it? Not in someone's hands."

"So you did mean to give 'em!" Sam exclaimed which made Dean speechless for a moment.

"I didn't." 

"I'm not an idiot Dean." Sam said rolling his eyes as he took the remote again and switched channels. 

"You're an idiot for thinking that this 'hypotethical' situation that I asked about is something about me." Dean exasperatedly said. 

Sam just scoffed and muttered, "What ever you wanna believe in Dean." 

After that Dean just went to his room and since he was drained with the shouting and thoughts of Sam's conclusion about this hypothetical shit Dean slept.

 

\---

_I'm not in love_

 

_So don't forget it_

 

Dean slowly opened his eyes.

 

_It's just a silly phase I'm going through_

 

He blinks as he tries to remember when did he open his music player.

 

_And just because_

 

_I call you up_

 

_Don't get me wrong,_

 

_don't think you've got it made_

 

_I'm not in love_

 

_No, no_

 

_It's because ..._

 

Dean jolts awake when he recognizes the song seeing Sam in front of his bed holding  a speaker playing, Im not in love by 10cc.

 

Dean looked for a pillow and threw it to him which Sam easily dodged.

 

"That's the second time you bitch!"Dean yelled.

 

"Oh, come on you love this song! Jerk." Sam teased. 

 

"You little---" Dean was about to grab him but he escaped laughing.

 

"You're really asking for it! Better get ready." Dean bellowed as he got up from his bed and to his bathroom.

He washed his face and faced the mirror.

 

**It's not love,**

**You're not in love,**

**He's just your friend.**

**It's not---**

 

**Love.**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Wed. 05/22/08**

"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed as soon as he saw Dean entering the shop. He was holding a bucket of red chrysanthemums. 

"I didn't think you would come today." 

Dean came closer to him saying cheekily  "Shouldn't miss any lessons can't I, prof?" 

Castiel just rolled his eyes with smile in his face as he goes to the side of the room full of other bunch chrysanthemums.

"So what family of flowers would we talk about today?" 

Castiel looked at him with a gleam in his eyes.

"The family of liliaceae." his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose.

 

**It's not love,**

 

Dean's hand twitched and an idea popped. He took Castiel's glasses and puts it on.

Castiel lets out a chuckle and squinted at him.

 

**You're not in love,**

 

"What are you doing, Dean." 

"What are you doing, Dean." Dean mocked. 

Castiel rolled his eyes, 

"I don't even sound like that." 

"I don't even sound like that."

Castiel puts down the bucket and faced him again holding up his hands.

 

**It's not---**

 

"Come on give it back Dean." He ordered and with that Dean took it off but instead of giving it to him Dean held it up out of Castiel's reach. Dean smirked. 

"Dean." Castiel said smile present on his face as he tries to get it from him. Dean easily escaping from him. Castiel chased Dean around the room laughing and teasing each other like a bunch of idiots they are.

 

**Love.**

 

\---

"So tulips are your favorite." Dean said to which Castiel nodded at.

He faced Castiel and asked, "Why?"

"Well, flowers have different meaning usually depending to their color. And that meaning can either be good or bad." Castiel started as he carress a tulip's petal. 

"Except for tulips though they have different colors but all of them have a good meaning to it. And even if they're simple they are really beautiful. But that's not really the main reason why I love them." 

"What is it then?" Dean asked clearly curious.

"Generally," he paused and looked at Dean, "they mean perfect love." 

Castiel smiled and Dean did too. They stayed like that for a while just enjoying each other's company and the comfortable silence between them. 

When Gabriel arrived to help with managing the shop that is also when Dean invited Castiel to grab a drink at the Roadhouse to which Castiel accpeted. Gabriel being Gabriel complained but eventually gave in.

"Hey, by the way that guy yesterday. Balthazar? Who was that?" Dean asked trying hard not to make it like he's annoyed.

"Oh, he is my childhood friend." Castiel glanced at him and went in the shop, Dean followed. 

"Childhood? He's also new here?" Dean asked as he goes to Ellen and ordered their drinks. Castiel shrugs as he proceeds to their sit at the farthest part of the room.

"No, he's just visiting me because he was actually going home to Washington. " Castiel shook his head, "It's not like we won't meet again when summer's done."

"Summer? Wait you live in Washington too? Does that mean you're just spending your vacation here?" Dean stammered to which Castiel nodded to this. Dean looked down and back to Castiel with lop sided smile,

"Then it's a good thing you met me or else you wouldn't have tasted the best burger in town." 

Castiel looked around the Roadhouse smile creeping up to his face. He stared at Dean,

"Or if then I wouldn't have met the best people." 

Dean grinned and both of them laughed talking endlessly with any topic they came up with.

"So what, you go to hogwarts or something?" Dean teased chuckling but Castiel simply squinted and tilted his head. Realization struck Dean, 

"Hogwarts, Cas. You know Harry Potter, Voldemort and the wizarding world?" Castiel simply shook his head.

"You've never watched or read Harry Potter? It's like what's popular these days."

Dean maintained.

"I've never had occassion okay?" Castiel rubbed his neck in embarassment.

"Wait then don't tell me you've never watched Lord of the Rings?"

"I don't understand how there are Lord of Rings?" Castiel knitted his brows and Dean gasped and held unto his chest.

"I can't believe that you've never watched the best film series of all time." 

"I told you, I never had occassion."

"You've never had--- We'll have to fix that." Dean stammered as he sips his drink, "When is your day off."

"I don't have a day off." Castiel deadpanned taking a drink. Dean almost spit his drink when he heard that he looked at Castiel incredously.

"You work 24/7. What are you a machine?" 

Castiel squinted at this and tilted his head, "No I just work for 8 hours Dean."

"Dude, it's just---nevermind that's besides the point. Why don't you have a day off?" 

"Because I don't really need it."

"Well now you do. Gimme your phone, I'm gonna give you my number so you can text me when will you be free." Dean streched out his hand but Castiel simply squinted and said,

"I don't have a phone." 

"You don't--- What year are you from?" Dean said clearly exasperated, "You never watched that much movies; you have no phone. Dude, this is a huge problem. You're missing out!" 

"I don't see how me missing out is big of a problem." Castiel tilted his head."

"This is a huge problem Cas." Dean bit his lip. "And we'll fix that." 

Dean grinned as he leans and crosses his arms on his chest,

**"Let's make this summer vacation of ours even better than before."**

 


	9. Chapter 9

\---

It started ever since they have talked about Cas' day off.  

 

**Thursday 05/23/08**

Dean, even how unrelated the idea was to what they were actually talking about is still able to slip it to their conversation.

When they were sitting next to each other talking about the family of orchidaceae.

"So when is your day off?" Dean asks making Cas look at him weirdly because of the sudden unrelated question.

"I'm not sure yet. I didn't get to ask Gabriel or father yet." Cas replied pushing up his glasses and Dean just hummed.

 

**Friday 05/24/08**

**Morning**

Even when Dean just suddenly ask it when he wasn't supposed to.

Dean leans on the counter his hands on his chin. Cas on the other hand was under that counter.

"So have you asked?" Dean exclaimed making Cas jolt hitting his head on the counter. Dean laughed and Cas glared at him as he rubbed his head.

"Don't ever do that again." 

Dean just looked at him his eyes wide and full of hope making Cas sigh,

"Not yet, Dean."

**Afternoon**

Asking it even in the most ridiculous ways possible.

Dean walks along the pavement outside of the shop. His baby parked in fron of the Roadshop. As soon as he sees Cas through the window fixing the arrangment of flowers. He taps at the window to catch his attention as soon as Cas looked up Dean took out the piece of paper that has the words, "have you asked???" 

Cas squinted and rolled his eyes because of Dean's ridiculousness. He scanned through the flowers and picked a flower and Cas waved this to Dean who laughed as soon as he recognize the flower.

Red Aster- a symbol of patience.

(Cas eventually gave it to him as a freebie)

 

**Saturday 05/25/08**

"Good morning sunshine. Coffee? " Dean offered as he walked up to the counter giving it to Cas.

Cas yawns and grabs the cup and took a sip.

"Thank you, good morning." he muttered.

Dean raises his eyebrows, "Well, you didn't seem to get your beauty sleep." 

Cas glared, one thing Dean learned about Cas was not to really piss him off because he is NOT a morning person.

"I had to wait for Anna to tone down."

"Anna?" Dean asked as he sat on the chair near him. 

"Our youngest sister. She and father arrived last night from the trip from Washington and that was the only time I got to ask when my day off is."

Dean perked up from where he was sitting smile tugging up from his lips,  "What, when is it then?"

Castiel sips from his coffee and smiled, "Tomorrow, Dean. Tomorrow is my day off."

\---

 


	10. Chapter 10

\---

**Sunday 05/26/08**

1:45 pm

 

Dean arrives to Cas' house which just turned out to be three blocks away from them. He went in front of their porch and knocked.

"Who are you?" A little girl, probably at the age of 7 or 8, asked eyeing Dean suspicously. She had a red hair tied with a bow and a red dress. Dean thinks she might be a fan of Wanda Maximoff but that's besides the point. He clears his throat and crouches,

"I'm---"

He was interuppted when the door opens wider he adruptly gets up. Castiel comes out and was wearing his usual tan cardigan and jeans. His hair is disheveled as ever and now somehow up this close while his hair was hitting the morning sun(strangely everytime) Dean notices the brown strands of his hair. He meets his sky-no- electric blue eyes and smiles.

"Dean, you're early." He exclaimed as he pushes up his glasses. The little girl gasped, "Dean you mean---" her voice was muffled when Cas suddenly put his hands on her mouth. 

"You mean what?" Dean chuckled.

"Nothing," Cas denied rather quickly, "Come in." He opened the door and Dean walks inside hiding his smirk as he looks at Cas shushing the little girl who was smirking at him as well. Probably teasing him with God knows what. 

"I apologize for the mess. I didn't really had the time to fix it. And for an odd reason father wants it like that."

"Nah, it's cool." 

"You can wait here and sit on the sofa," he then gestures upstairs, "I'll just go and tell Gabriel and father that I'm going. Anna can you accompany him for a bit? Remember what I said." The red head giggled and nodded.

She sat in the couch in front of Dean grin present on her face.

"I'm Anna!" She exclaimed

"I'm Dean," He replied as he shifted in his seat, "I've heard so much about you from your brother yesterday." She bounced of the couch and went towards him.

"He talked about me?" She said as her eyes shone in delight, "What did he say?"

"Hmm, how restless you were even after your long flight to the point that he couldn't sleep." He teased.

"Oh yeah? Well he was restlessly talking about you too!"

This made Dean smile, " He did?" He lifts his eyebrows, "What did he say?" She blushed and looked away pouting.

"I don't know. I-I don't remember much."

"Right, you don't." he bit back a smile.

This reaction somehow reminds Dean of Cas sometimes when he evades a question or two. But sometimes there are times when Cas doesn't really want to answer the question and he just sort of looks away.

"So where are you guys going anyway?" Anna suddenly asked catching Dean's attention.

"That's a secret." He grins, "I'll tell you as long as you keep quiet with it."

"Sure!" She leans in and Dean whispers it her. She gasps, "What!"

Dean grins and signals her to keep it down.

He was taken aback when she suddenly took his hands her eyes determined, "I wanna come with." 

"Sure well if---"

"That's not gonna happen." A voice says from upstairs. Anna rolled her eyes making Dean chuckle. 

"But Gabriel!" She whined.

"You know we're going somewhere else, right?" 

She sighed and just mumbled something didn't quite hear she then went to what Dean believed to be the kitchen.

"Hey, Dean-o" 

"Hey, where's Cas?" Dean asked as he looked behind him.

"Getting condoms." Gabriel said with a very serious voice. Making Dean look at him alarmly.

He snorts, "Oh my dad, I should have taken a picture of that!" 

Dean just rolled his eyes muttering whatever to Gabriel. He was luckily saved from futher teasing when Cas came down from the stairs and called Dean. 

"Dean let's go!" 

"Sure!" He replied, "Bye, Gabe." But before he could leave Gabriel grabbed his shoulder.

"Be sure to be home by 10. Or we'll get in big trouble." He said his hazel eyes looking distantly. Dean nods in tbe hopes that he was messing around because he didn't really see Chuck to be someone who strict when it comes to curfews but Gabriel didn't laugh nor snorted he simply remove his hands went to the kitchen. Dean then just jogged outside and saw Cas just observing the neighborhood.

"Did he say something stupid to you again?" He asked as soon as he met Dean's eyes.

"Nah, not that stupid this time." He replied as he went to the other side of the car. "You sure you're not gonna switch up the duds? You seem to always like that tan cardigan."

Cas checked himself, "At least I don't always look like a lumberjack." Cas retorted. 

Dean opened his mouth but couldn't think of anymore reply to that he then simply scoffed and went inside his car and opens the door for Cas. They buckled in and went on.

\---

2: 26 pm

"Where are we going Dean?" Cas asked as he looked around. "I'm not very familiar of this neighborhood." 

"Don't worry we're almost there."

A minute later

"The amusement park?!" Cas exclaimed as he looked at Dean wide eyed. 

"What?"

"Why?"

"You see Cas," Dean looked for a parking lot, "I don't really believe in, saving the best for last." They both got out the car Dean grinned at him.

"Then what do you believe in?" Cas raised his eyebrow.

"Save the best for the first and last!" Dean said proudly. 

Cas rolled his but smiled after sighing, "You're unbelievable." 

They started at a bumper ride, Dean laughing his ass off at Cas' not-so-good driving. Constantly telling him not to spin his streering wheel too much because that's how the bumper car reverses.

It was a good start that eventually led to going to different rides.

From Pirate Ship ride to flying chairs and roller coasters which made Cas' hair messier than it ever was making Dean laugh while constantly asking him that he'd want to take a picture of him like that. And thanks to Dean's persistence he got to take the picture.

"Don't you dare show that to my brother he will tease me endlessly." He said while fixing his hair.

Dean just continued laughing.

4:58 pm

"I'm starving do you want anything Cas?" He asked, "Cas?" He turned around only to see him staring intensely at the shooting range.

He came closer to him to see what he was staring at.

"I want it." Cas said sternly.

"The what?" 

"The bee." He looked at it with an intense glare, " The stuffed bee." 

This made Dean smile and took out some of his cash.

"Are you good with guns?"

They played for what felt like an hour (Dean was shocked to the fact that Cas was kind of good at this) just to get the stuffed bee which somehow costed them 75$ but was still worth it. Cas got his bee.

"What are you gonna name it?" Dean asked as they both bought a cotton candy. Cas looked at him and backed to the bee a smile creeping up to his face.

"BEE-n"

Dean made a face, "Are you serious?"

"This is my serious face. Yes." Cas said as he looked at him.

"Why?" 

"It funnily rhymes with your name." He simply replied.

"Are you mocking me?" Dean knitted his eyebrows.

Cas had this smug little smile as he said, "Maybe." 

He was definetly mocking him and this just made Dean shake his head smiling at him stupidly.

They then ate hotdogs on their way to the ferris wheel just talking, laughing, telling jokes, teasing. Just how they were when they're in the shop that is full of flowers that bloomed everyday. That shop that is always lit solely by the sun that shines through those windows. That shop where every song of Elvis played. That shop where nothing is the same.

 

5:16 pm

They sat across each other in the ferris wheel just having this comfortable silence between them. When the ride started the sun was aleady setting making the sky be in the hue of orange.

"It's beautiful up here." Cas said almost as a whisper. Dean breathed as he took in the sight before him.

"Yeah," he started, "Yeah, it is." He glanced at Cas whose eyes are focused on the sight below them. 

Cas smiled slightly,

"Thank you, Dean. For taking me here." 

Dean shrugged, "Don't thank me yet. We still have a list of things you'll have to do before summer ends." 

"You're really not gonna let me leave here unless I've done those won't you?" Cas replied raising his eyebrows at Dean.

"Never." Dean grinned. "But you know, it just makes me wonder."

Cas hummed as he glanced at him. Dean looked out and backed again at Cas who was looking at him waiting patiently for him to continue.

"Nevermind. I-it's nothing." Dean shook question off and looked backed through the window. 

"Dean," he said sternly, "What is it?" 

Dean meets his eyes and sighs knowing that Cas won't let this topic drop.

"Look man, I don't mean to pry or anything but you, being an eighteen year old who seem to be handling his life very well, how come you've never-in your life- have ever been in the amusement park o-or arcades or movie theaters. Or never watched a movie even disney ones and not even having a phone." Dean rambled but Cas' eyes just focused on him. He smiled slightly but there was sadness in his eyes.

"Why do you think that?" 

"What?" Dean stammered.

"Why do you think I'm actually handling my life well?"

Dean shrugged not really knowing if what he said is a bad thing or what he said was a sensitive topic or a little bit of both.

"Dean my life," he looked down at his palm, "It's quite a mess. I-it's complicated and I---"

He didn't finish his sentence not knowing what to say or add anymore. Dean tried to meet his eyes as he leaned, "Hey, it's okay." Dean said in his most gentle voice. 

"I don't really need to know. I-it's a private thing. I get that and it's cool." This made Cas smile and look at him again.

"Thank you, Dean." He said as he leaned again the tension between them vanishing.

"Anyway I wouldn't want us to be awkward or anything." 

"Oh." Cas muttered avoiding Dean's eyes once again as he looked back at the skyscrapers.

 

7:46 pm

"So Cas, " Dean started tapping in his steering wheel, "Cas?" Not getting at least an hum Dean glanced at him as soon as he parked close to Cas' house only to see him shocked at the car in front of them.

He shuddered a breath. "I didn't think he'll be here this early."

"What, what do you mean?" Dean followed his eyes. It was a blue honda civic sedan 2007. He glanced up to Cas' house and saw a man's sillouhette. He glanced back to Cas

"Hey---" 

"I have to go." Cas scrambled out and closes Baby's door

"Wha---"

"Thanks again Dean. Bye." He said immediately and ran towards his home.

Dean's eyes followed Cas until he got in the house. He looked at his passenger side and saw figure down the seat he reached for it and it was

"BEE-n" 

\---

 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys I did promise to post by November something( I forgot the date) put school work piled up and I've been having writer's block! But promise promise O won't abandon this fanfic!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I know what you're thinking gee oh dear writer this chapter is so short and it really took you weeks to finish this???? 
> 
> Im sorry

**Sunday 05/26/08**

**8:03 pm**

 

Dean went inside their house only to see his mom holding a bowl of popcorn. She beamed at him, "Dean," she held up her bowl, "movie night!"

He went with her to the living room where his father sits comfortably in the sofa while his brother finds for a movie.

"What are you guys gonna watch?" He grabbed a handful of the popcorn.

"The exorcist." Sam replied.

"Wanna join us?" His father asked. "We got beer." He held up his beer and for a moment Dean was tempted to join them.

He chuckled, "Tempting," he took another handful, "but not tonight. I'm tired."

But before Dean could leave Sam laughed triumphantly as he held up his hands to his father. "I win!"

His father sighed as he took out some cash and gave it to Sam. 

"You guys were betting on this?" Dean asked incredulously his mother looking at them dejectedly sighing.

"Dear, you know how these two idiots are. Always betting on something."

She simply said. Dean agreed.

"Well, it was worth the shot." His father said glancing at them. (Pun not intended) 

"What's with the bee?" Sam asked pointing at Dean's hand where he held BEE-n.

Dean looked at it and grinned.

"No don't do it..."

"It's none of your BEEsiness." (Pun truly intended)

Sam rolled his eyes, "I super hate you right now."

Dean grinned wider and said his good night to the three. He went to his room putting the bee on his desk and removing some layers of his shirt. He then lays down on his bed not bothering on removing his shoes. 

Did he mess up? Well he didn't think like he did but somehow he felt like he actually did.

The words of Gabriel replays on his head, _Be sure to be home before ten or we'll be in big trouble._ Dean did get Cas home before ten. Heck, it was about 2 hours before then. He glanced at the bee in his desk and remembered Cas' face as he saw that car,that fear on his eyes as he uttered those words with a shaky breath, _I didn't think he'd be here this early._ The memory made Dean scowl wondering what Cas meant or rather _who_ he meant.

 

\---

**Monday 05/27/08**

**7:47 am**

 

Dean scrambles out of Sam's room as soon as he sets up the camera at the top shelf to get a better view of Sam's reaction.

_It's pay back time!_

He snickered at the idea of Sam waking up surrounded by the toy clowns that he found in the amusement park. Cas wondered why he needed so much clowns but tells him that it's a secret and Dean would show the video to him as soon as its done.

"I'm going!" He exclaimed not bothering to get any responses. He got to his car and drove to the shop although to his dismay the it was closed. Dean peaked inside and saw no sign of a messy haired nerd.

He strode to the Roadhouse and was greeted by the usual scent of the place. Coffee, bacon and eggs. Damn, was he hungry.

"Hey Jo!" He said to the blonde girl behind the counter.

"'Sup, The usual?" Jo asked as she wrote his order but Dean shook his head.

"Nah, just one black coffee today."  Jo looked up and raised her eyebrow she then went on in making it.

"Did something happened between you guys?"

"Nothing, Cas' simply not in the shop," Jo leaned on the counter to have a better look on the shop, "It's pretty unusual for him to be late." 

Jo handed the coffee, "Why not text him?" 

"I would now wouldn't I?" But Dean shook his head sighing, "He doesn't have a phone."

Jo eyes widen,"Wait, he doesn't have a phone?" She sounded and looked exasperated. That was probably what Dean was like when Cas said this to him. Dean nodded grinning.

"Wow, okay." 

Dean started to walk, "Can you text me if he comes?" 

Jo raised her hands." What am I, your look out?"

Dean considered this. 

"Technically yeah." He said but Jo just looked at him her eyebrow raised. Dean knew this look. 

"I'll buy you a beer and not tell your mom about it."

Jo smirked

"Done."

 

\--

It has been hours and Jo still hasn't texted nor called him. Knowing Jo, she wouldn't really back out from beer, even it was just beer. Dean walked back to the pick up truck Bobby assigned him on. But, as if on cue, before Dean could looked at the engine a chime rang. He looked at his phone.

_**Hey.** _

It was from Jo.

_**Someone came by earlier and just sort of watered the flowers and everything.  But he eventually went off as soon as he was done.** _

Dean typed.

**Was it Chuck or Gabriel.**

 

_**Who?** _

He waited.

**_Oh, the scruffy dude and small guy with shiny almond locks. Nope. It was neither of them_ **

 

Neither? Who else would... Dean held unto his hair and scratched it.

**Who was it then?**

**And you said earlier? Why didn't you say by then?**

Chime.

**_Heck if I know! And fyi you're not the only one who have a part time job._ **

Dean remembered about last night.

**Was he on a car?**

Chime.

**_Gee, do you really need this much monitoring? No he wasn't._ **

 

**Thanks.**

Chime.

_**You know, he might just be sick or something.** _

 

**Right, maybe. Thanks again.**

Chime.

**Beer.**

 

Jo's right (She often is).Maybe Cas was really sick and the dude might or might not be the guy Cas was talking about last night. Nonetheless Dean was a little worried about Cas. He didn't look that sick yesterday nor was he about to (would you be able to observe that?). Dean shook his head and went back on the engine just so hopefully it can clear his head.

When he was off the hook Dean passed by the shop and still no Cas. He went home and went straight to the kitchen taking a bunch of food from the fridge.

"Hmm, nice hair you got there." Mary exclaimed. Dean turned with a questioning look. "Your hair. It's full of---" Mary made a face of disgust.

Dean puts the food on the table and ran to the bathroom and looked. He slumped his head. Fuck, it was grease. So that was the reason Bobby looked at him funny earlier. He didn't even bother telling him. Ha.

Dean decided to take a quick shower but before he got to strip down his clothes Sam opened the door looking like he woke up at the wrong bed. Oh wait.

Dean snickered, "Heya, Sammy." He removed his flannel and tossed it to hamper, "ever heard of knocking?" 

"Ever heard of not pissing people off every morning?"

"Okay first, you pissed yourself? And b I do not do that everyday. Not to mention, you started it." Dean elaborated. Sam fumed and stormed off probably planning his revenge. He came back, "Just so you know, I didn't piss myself. I got PISSED! And that's totally different." 

Dean howled in laughter.

When he was done taking a shower he took his food and went to the living room. Flopping on their sofa and watched a movie. Mary ran through his hair.

"You're not gonna go to your friend today. To Castiel?"

"Nah, he wasn't there." Dean replied gaining no more further questions from her.

She sat beside him and watched. Later on so did Sam who was still fuming from the morning events.

Remembering about the prank, after dinner, Dean sneakily went to Sam's room while he was taking a shower. He got to his cabinet and reached for the camera as soon as he got it Dean ran. 

He got to his room and kept the camera promising to watch it with Cas tomorrow.

\--

 

Tomorrow came and the next and then the next but Castiel never came and showed up in the flower shop.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Saturday 06/01/08**

**8:45 am**

Dean walks along the pavement. Again. Because one, his dad used the car and two, it turns out that when you prank your brother he would get his revenge by remembering that you still owe him something because of a stupid bet and he would only ask you to buy something when their father borrows your car.

No way was he taking the his dad's pick up truck. What is with pick up trucks? His dad and uncle Bobby owned one.

Anyway. Dean was on his way to the bookshop to buy Sam the book he wanted just to settle his bet with him once and for all. Not gonna cost him as much his ass. For all Dean knew this book that Sam was asking him to buy on his day off, out of all the days, will cost him... like buying a book for school. 

(A/n: I seriously couldn't think of any comparison to anything when you're buying a book. I'm from the Philippines and I don't know much about dollar. Sorry.)

Somehow Dean feels as if the universe was making fun of him. The bet, the car, Jo's beer, this long ass walk. And finally Cas, it has been five days (six if he would include this one) since Cas, without a word, left. Well, Dean couldn't really blame him for not saying anything. Dude, doesn't have a phone. Thus, Dean ending up having no knowledge of where and why Cas left. One time he even passed by the Shurley's residence but there was no one home.

Dean asked Jo to approach the guy who comes by to the shop since then, to ask him if he knows where the family went but to no avail. Maybe, he went home to Washington earlier than planned. Dean hoped not. Dean hoped that the amusement park wasn't Cas' first and last.

 

Dean paced around rows and rows and rows of books and went to different bookshop he knew but had no luck in finding the book Sammy wanted. Universe must be cracking up at him. 

_One last shop._

"Oh, welcome! What can I help you with?"The lady asked smiling. Dean rubbed his neck.

"Uhh, it's---" he was interrupted when a little girl came in whining."Mooomm, I want some iwce cweam!"

"Now, Harper you'll get your ice cream later I have a customer." She gently assured to her. The little girl pouted reminding Dean of his encounter with Cas' sister Anna. It made his mood a little more worse. 

"Sorry about her sir." She gestured at her daughter to run along, "What did you say you were looking for again?"

"It's Chains by Laurie Halse Anderson?"

The woman thought for a minute and searched on her computer. "Oh sorry sir, I believe what you're looking for hasn't been released yet."

Dean was baffled, "It hasn't been relea--- okay but when would it be?"

She glanced at her computer. "On October sir. You're really months early."

Dean had a realization. His brother, Sam Winchester, was controlling the universe.

"Sonovabitch played with me." He muttered the woman chuckled nervously, "Sorry?"

Dean shook it off, "No it's not you," Dean walked out, "Thanks anyway."

He adruptly took out his phone to tell Sammy that he better be home 'cuz he sure will get it. To his surprise there were 4 unread messeges from Jo.

_**Hey.** _

**7:58 am**

 

_**You still owe me a beer or two.** _

**8:04 am**

Dean rolled his eyes.

 

**_Wow, you're ignoring me. Shame I've got news for you._ **

**8:08 am**

Dean perked up his eyebrow.

_**Guess whose shop is open?** _

**8:10 am**

Dean eyes widened. And he bolted, he didn't need to but Dean ran like he never did before. His legs hard along the pavement. His breath was ragged when he reached the shop (it was pretty close). Before he got to open it someone bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry,"  she was holding a bouquet. 

"It okay, nice choice by the way. Coral roses" Dean said . The girl looked at him and smiled. "Well, don't you know your flowers." She turned and had a last look at him, "Bye."

When she was gone Dean opened the door and entered. The sweet scent of the flowers filling up his nose. The tune of Elvis going through his ears. The colors of summer getting warmer in his eyes as he sees the messy hair, blue eyed florist with his usual attire and a bucket of lavander roses at hand greeting him with a smile,

"Hello Dean."

Maybe the universe controlled by Sam wasn't that bad.

\--

Bonus:

_**Hey, I saw you running in. You better have my beer.** _

**9:00 am**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' POV 
> 
> Upon their return that Monday night

**Monday 05/31/08**

**10:24 p.m**

 

Castiel's eyes fluttered open as the car came to a stop.

"We're here." Raphael grumbled, he always did anyway. In the passenger side Gabriel opened his eyes and groaned and so did Castiel's father who was just by his side. Anna, on the other hand, is sound asleep in Castiel's arms. The three got out and started getting their things from the car. Castiel carefully positioned himself, in hopes to not wake the little girl up, and carries Anna out of the car. 

He was about to go the house and put Anna to her bed when Gabriel grabbed his shoulders, "I'll do it." He reached out for Anna and Gabriel looked him dead in the eye. He had many expressions and this one Castiel recognized too well. 

Castiel nodded in assurance, that it'll be fine, that he can manage it. With that Gabriel then nodded his head and went inside. Castiel turned and took his things from the car. He then closed the car's door and faced Raphael. He was leaning against the passenger door.

"Who was it?" Raphael asked sternly.

"Who?"

"The one you were with when you came home late, last sunday night." 

Castiel sighed,"I told you already that I just---"

"What," he swung his hand around, "You walked around the park?!"

Raphael hits the hood so hard it echoed through the street. He was glaring at Castiel, not like it was an unusual thing for him to do but this was really the glare Castiel was not really fond of.

"Don't lie to me, _Castiel_."

Castiel swallowed hard and looked down to his feet which was now wobbly. His hands were shaking too. But he wasn't that scared of the man in front of him, he was used to it somehow. But he was scared of one thing, Dean, getting dragged into this mess. He cleared his throat.

"A stranger," he glanced up to him, "I got a little lost and he helped me get here."

Raphael rolled his eyes, "Oh please, Castiel, you expect me to believe such lie? I mean you've never been that good at lying."

Castiel felt a lump on his throat. "A friend."

"A friend?"

Castiel nodded hoping that Raphael won't ask any further information on who his friend is. Thankfully he did.

Raphael hummed, "You're making friends now?" He came closer to him. "You know _our_ rule about having a friend, right?"

Castiel eyes widened and he flinched as the memory came back go him. The shouts, the looks of disgust, his friends looking at him dejectedly. 

A voice of a boy echoing in his mind,

_I can't be friends with you anymore._

He looked at Raphael fire and pain glistening in his eyes, "More than anyone."

Raphael smiled, the smile that Castiel hated the most. He clenched his fist it started to hurt. So easily, he was able to break a piece of Castiel again. 

Raphael shrugged, "You can have friends Castiel. Just remember," Castiel turned looking at his feet, "Don't get too attached."

 

_Don't get too attached._


	15. Chapter 15

Do not get too attached

How could I possibly do that?

 

 

With you _always_ coming back for me

And me _never_ able to turn my back to you

 

 

"Hello Dean."

 


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey, Cas."

 

_Something was off._

 

"Where have you been?" Dean asked as Cas looked back to him and scoffed.

"Well, good morning to you too." He then sets the bucket at the side and Dean sat beside him in their usual spot just in front of the window. 

Dean tried catching his eyes, "Hey," he started, "I'm serious." Cas hesitated but he finally locked his blue eyes with Dean.

Cas sighed. "My brother Raphael happened." He then returned his gaze outside. "He came by the house with an invitation to his party because he got his promotion. I've been to one or two of his parties but this---"

"Let me guess it was boring as hell." 

"Understatement," he started cutting off parts of the flowers with the shears that was beside the bucket, "I'm no fan of parties but Raphael's?" he shuddered, "you'll never want to go back to it again. I mean aside from how boring his parties are. The people or rather his coworkers, the way they look at you, it's sickening, suffocating. Even if it was a look of praise or worship you could just tell that there is still something lurking in the back of there minds."

Dean took his time in taking this in. He looked at Cas and there was something in his eyes that Dean could easily decipher-- sadness and disappointment. To people? Perhaps. Somehow Dean was a little relieved that Cas was able to pull this conversation out of him. Unlike last time...

 

_Still he feels something was off._

 

He wondered how much one show through their eyes or rather how much can it hide. Dean must've been staring because Cas looked up to him and chuckled, "Please say something."

Dean cleared his throat."Why didn't you just asked to stay here? If you didn't like it that much."

"Trust me, I tried reasoning to him," He sighed, "but my brother is really impossible sometimes. I'm quite shocked he wanted me to come again this time."

"What do you mean?"

Cas looked back at the window, "You could just say that my brother and I are never in good terms, even as well as for the other two."

"Huh, I never asked how many are you in the family."

"We're six in the family; five boys, one girl." Cas replied.

Dean simply hummed. Cas then stood up, Dean followed him and leaned on the counter as Cas finds something behind it.

"By the way, what took you so long to come back?" Dean asked.

"Oh, we got side tracked. A little trip there and there." Cas got up with a pair of gloves. "Mostly, it's because Anna requested it, she said she wanted to make the best of her summer. That's why we only got home last night, not much sleep." 

"Figures why you look tired. Why open soon though? And where is Chuck, this is his shop." Not like he didn't like the idea of seeing Cas. It's just how tired he looked, he was a total wreck and Dean noticed it just now. His eyebags are now more visible, his eyes are sunken, and his long sleeves are not that fully ironed, not that it matters as much but it was Cas. Knowing him, he doesn't seem to be that fond of crumpled things.

And his hair,well, it has always been a total mess so it didn't count as much.

"Father is a very busy man and I really like it when I keep my hands busy." He said this looking down at his feet.

 

_Something was definitely off._

 

Cas went to the back door and Dean followed and peaked. He didn't think he was allowed to get inside it. Dean inched closer and opened the door a little more.

"Shit."

"That's one word for it." Cas picked a shovel from the floor.

"Who did this?" Dean asked as he too went inside. Cas thought for a minute before answering.

"Donatello, the man father asked to come by here to take care of the shop somehow managed to do this mess."

"Donatello, like the ninja mutant turtles?"

Cas squinted in confusion, "No, I believe he was named after the renaissance painter. What's ninja mutant turtles?"

Dean just shook it off, "One man did all this?" 

"I don't even know how he managed to thrash the whole place within 5 days nor will I know where I'll start cleaning it."

Dean looked at the mess and picked up a whatever-it-was tool, he then turned to Cas. "I'll help you." 

"No need Dean, I can manage it. It's my prob--"

He interuppted him. "Nah, I insist. Anyway it's my day off I've got nothing better to do." 

"It's not like I can really stop you can I?"

Dean shook his head and smirked,"Not to mention, we sure missed a lot of lessons. Prof."

Cas tilted his head slightly and smiled,

"Then we'll just make it up as we go."

 

 

Dean was rummaging at the shop's box of mixtapes. They were almost done cleaning.

"You know you should really get updated in music. I mean come on," he sighed exasperatedly as he held up an old mixtape, "Stayin'  alive?"

"You do know that those are my father's."

Dean looked at him he was also finishing up in cleaning. "True but you're still listening to it."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, some of them are nice but you know that I mostly just play Elvis."

Dean continued arranging the tapes, "Elvis, I can dig him and he will never be dead. Still, you'll need to listen more to different artist."

"Well, who or which band can you recommend to me then?" Cas asked Dean then held up his hands as he enumerated the bands and artists that he believed needed to be heard and appreciated more.

"Are you some kind of music expert or something?" Cas smiled as he looked at Dean.

"I'm the one who have the best taste in music in this town." Dean smirked. "Ask anyone."

 

 

"By the way, tomorrow? Your day off?" Dean remembered as he was about to leave. Cas thought for a moment. He rubbed his neck looking down at his feet.

"I don't know about that Dean."

"What do you mean?" 

He didn't answer but somehow it also answered the question to why Dean felt that something was off. The distance between them, which Dean put a lot of effort in closing in, feels like it grew again this time though it was as if Cas was now building a wall. A thick brick wall.

"Is there something wrong, Cas?"

Cas simply shook his head, "Nothing really."

_Lie._

"Then there would be no problem in taking you somewhere, right?" Cas was about to say something but Dean interrupted him. "Come on man, we got like three more sundays."

He still didn't say anything and just avoided his eyes. Dean clenched his fist but let's it loose as soon as he did. 

"Well, whether you like it or you like it," Dean shrugged,

"I'll still come, Cas." He smirked, Dean didn't wait for Cas to reply to him. He turned towards the door saying,

"See you, Cas."

 

 

When Dean got home he asked his mother where his brother was and immediately went to his room. He stormed in without even knocking.

"Dude!" Sam exclaimed. He was sitting in front of his desk.

"What," he glanced at his pants,"are you masturbating?"

"What, no. Can't you knock?"

"You did it to me first."

Sam just rolled his eyes. "What do you want."

"You knew the book wasn't available yet right?"

Sam looked at his whatever-he-was-working on. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"You're a terrible liar. And that's just some lame ass prank." 

Sam just glanced at him and he just turned back to his work.

Dean then went to his own room. As he opened the door that was when he realized how wrong he was of Sam. Water fell and ran down his body and a fucking bucket fell to his head. He spit water and took a deep breath.

"SAM!"

 

Tomorrow's another day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sunday 06/02/08**

Dean woke up feeling a little different compared to the last few days. He didn't know why. Nevertheless, Dean got up doing his daily routine paying no mind to that nor about Cas' unsure day off.

He made a quick note just so not to disturb his parents' sleep with a text in a sunday morning.

He was now on the road to the Shurley's residence. His top tracks of Led Zeppelin songs playing in his radio. Once he reached the house Dean walked up to the porch and pressed the doorbell and waited. Having no response he pressed again.

After a little while, Dean heard small shuffles inside making him remember the first time he met Cas, the memory made him smile a little. The door opened revealing a disheveled and tired Cas, his hair is all over the place as usual. He was wearing a long sleeve sweater in the middle of summer, this dude seriously, and he was also wearing, oddly enough, a pair of jeans. Cas was looking at him wide eyed but was able to bring back his composure as he held back a yawn.

"You sleep on your sweater and jeans in the middle of summer?" Dean asked eyeing at his choice of clothing. Dean's comment made him look at his own clothes.

"It was what's closest to my door."

This sure answered most of Dean's questions that was in his head just those seconds ago but it also triggers some questions that Dean quickly shoves out of his brain.

Cas raised his eyebrow clearly questioning why Dean is here so early in the morning.

"Why are you here this early? Its 4 am. " Cas quickly says before he yawned, this made Dean chuckle and a little proud of himself. 

"I thought, if you were really not sure about your day-off maybe I should just beat you to it." 

"Huh?"

Dean took a hold of Cas' wrist startling him, "Come on time's a-wasting!" He dragged him but Cas stood firm, a little confused.

"What do you mean, beat me to it?"

"Beat you to actually going to the shop at 7:30-ish. Having you being forced to have the rest of the day your day-off."

"That's ridiculous!"

Dean turned to him with a grin, "So?"

When Cas said nothing anymore Dean dragged him before he could think of any more excuses and/or delays. 

"Do you have my brother's number? So I could at least tell him that I'm going out?" 

Dean shrugged as he opened the door for him.Despite himself Cas went in and Dean webt to driver's side and buckled in, "Nope, I don't." Cas eyebrows meet as Dean starts his engine. And before Cas could actually say something Dean cut him off. "So technically what I'm doing here is one serious case against the law, kidnapping you."

 

Cas sighed, "Gabriel will endlessly nag about this."

They are on the road to somewhere Dean planned on last night radio still booming as they roam the neighborhood. Dean glanced at Cas who is sitting in his passenger seat.

"Well, knowing Gabriel he nags about anything endlessly."

"Hmm, touché." He looked around the road

"Where are we going?" 

"Secret." Cas looked at him and squinted. Dean held his hands up in surrender. "Where would be the fun in that if I told you?" He puts his hands back on the wheel glancing at Cas who has now have this annoyed look on his face. Probably because he was awoken 4 in the morning just to be kidnapped because of Dean's stupid reason. "Ugh, fine. We're going to the beach.

Cas looked shocked and somehow amazed at the same time. He asks, "Early this morning? Why?"

"'Cuz sunsets are too mainstream." He grinned.

"You're an idiot." Cas scoffed.

Dean laughed and looked at him, "Sadly for you, you're stuck with this idiot."

Cas rolled his eyes but also laughed with him. 

 

The sand tickles his toes as soon as it felt its touch. It somehow feels cold in his feet but still feels right. Dean rolled his pants to his calf and so did Cas.

The air ruffles Cas' hair making it messier. Dean's fingers twitched at the sight having the slight urge to fix it. Cas ran his hands to it making it more messier. Cas took on the sight before him.

They both walked along the shore waiting for the dawn to break. 

"Why did you bring me here?" Cas suddenly asked.

Dean didn't really expect the question but somehow he knew what he'll answer."Knowing you-you probably never been in the beach before." Cas glared at him which made Dean chuckle. "Just kidding." He looked down to his feet trying to avoid Cas gaze. "It's because you're just here for a vacation, right? And who knows when you'll come back or if you're actually coming back. Now that you're in college or should I say now that we're both in college." Dean could feel his hair ruffle against the wind, the water hitting his feet that reached up to his ankle as it rolls back to the ocean as it always does. 

Dean wondered, will it be like this later on? Will Cas somehow manage to come back like the ocean does?

He finally held his gaze with Cas and gave him a thin smile, "I wanted you to at least feel the summer. I told you, right? We'll make our summer vacation even better than before." He shrugged as he puts his hands in his pockets, "What's summer without the beach?"

This made Cas smile. He turned towards the sky and dawn was breaking, "Thank you, Dean."

"You know what, we should take a picture together." Dean took out his phone and opened his camera. Before Cas could even refuse Dean went to his side and grabbed his shoulder to pull him closer. He snapped the picture. 

When he looked at it, Dean was smiling and Cas looked a little ridiculous. His hair was all over the place and he was squinting at the camera. He snorted and caught the attention of the man beside him. "What?" Cas asked as he tried to peek at the phone which Dean quickly hides. "Let me see it Dean." 

Dean smiled, "You don't need to."

"I look like an idiot, don't I?"

Deab held back a laugh and shook his head. Cas then tried to take the phone from him but was able to simply evade his grasp.

"Dean."

"Cas."

Cas started to walk towards him which made Dean start to actually ran making Cas chase him.

 

Now, he really knew why he woke up feeling different this early morning.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**7:23 am**

"About the day-off." Cas started, Dean raised his eyebrow. "I lied. Last, last night Gabriel actually, miraclously, let me have the day-off today by taking care of the shop himself."

Dean almost hits the brakes, "So, what, all of this are for nothing?" Dean laughed shaking his head disbelievingly.

"No. It's not. Dean, I said that Gabriel let me have the day-off but I didn't exactly said okay to it." He looked out the window and back to his hands that sits in his palms. "I told you, right? I like keeping my hands busy or in some cases my mind. I remember when I was a kid, father gave me a book about flowers because he wanted me to help me with his shop, his pride and passion." He smiled at the memory. "Ever since then, I indulged myself in learning and taking care of flowers. It has been my sanctuary, my own escape from reality, especially when things got rough." 

Dean glanced at him and muttered, "That's why you were unsure."

Cas nodded, "With Raphael and maybe some other things that's going on. I needed to escape, I needed an escape." He scratched his palm "And, Dean today you came and you showed me that day-off is not just for fun, it could be your way to escape.You pulled me out of my comfort zone." Cas looked at him, his blue eyes piercing through Dean. "Thank you, Dean. Again."

He smiled and so did Dean. Dean smiled, his cheek hurt, but it was good. It was all good.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from your comfort zone." Dean said jokingly.

Cas tilted his head both amused and confused, "I don't understand that reference."

Dean reached for the radio and played his mixtape named, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx.

"You don't need to."

 

The shop chimed as both Dean and Cas came in. 

A sleepy voice said, "Welcome to Shurley's Flower shop. What can I do for you?"

Gabriel was leaning in the counter his hands on his chin and his eyes closed.

"Maybe actually working for a change?" Cas said sarcastically making Dean smirk a little.

Gabriel jolted he looked at Cas, "Cassie," Cas rolled his eyes, "Where have you been?" His eyes darted to Dean and somehow all energy in him seemed to float away. "Oh, the righteous man, Winchester."

"You gotta have stop calling me that."

Gabriel ignored him. "What do you have to say for yourself young man." He puts his hands on his hips to look intimidating. But with his height he was hardly ever be to Dean.

Cas explained everything Gabriel just listening to him intently.

"I see." Gabriel started. "But nothing is forgiven yet. You see---" Gabriel continued nagging Cas looked so done it was almost funny but they both are in this nagging session that has no end but Cas signaled him.

"---jeez, you kids these days, seriously," he was cut off when Dean hands him their secret weapon. "Wha--- Dean if you think this'll stop me then," he eyed at the candies tha Cas said was his favorites, "then you are not wrong." He grabbed it and puts it in his pockets.

"All is forgiven?" Dean asked his eyebrow perked. 

Gabriel looked at the both of them and nodded, "All is forgiven."

Dean mouthed to Cas, _that easy?,_ he simply shrugged in response. They both invited Gabriel to eat a quick breakfast with them also asking if Cas could still have the whole day off. He simply nodded food still in his mouth.

"Hey, before you guys go can I talk to you Dean for a sec.?" Gabriel said as he gestured Dean to come. 

They went in the shop. Gabriel finding his way to the counter and leaning against it. Dean just standing in front of him.

He looked outside. "You know, Dean, I appreciate you doing all these for Cassie." He started. "Talking to him, accompanying him here, taking him out to, you know, see outside of his comfort zone. But we have set of rules here."

"Look if this is about last week or today sorry---" Gabriel held up his hand.

"Last week was my mistake. I calculated that wrong. And today, as I said, all is forgiven but just remember not do that again because if father was here then he would have panicked and told this to the brothers and," he paused and looked straight to Dean, "God forbid if they were to know about this. Things would get messy and something will be sure to happen. You catch my drift?" 

Dean found himself swallowing hard as he nodded. He turned after getting the message that Gabriel was done talking to him but he looked at him again. "What would happen?" Gabriel perked his eyebrow. "What would happened if they knew."

The air grew cold Gabriel's almond locks blocked the side of his eyes when it was untucked. "Some questions are better left unanswered." He said with a grave voice, "So you might want to take a step back from the line with your question, Dean-o."

Somehow like the instinct of a prey upon encountering an predator. Dean took a little step back. Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair and tucked it. He smiled, "Enjoy your day." 

 

Many questions flooded Dean's mind right at the moment he met Cas' eyes that's behind those round glasses. How much Dean believes it's like the ocean, you look at it and think its all shallow but once you try to dive in there's just no going back to its surface. How much secrets and stories his ocean could possibly have. 

And if Gabriel is already that kind of brother, how much more to the other two?

What on earth has Cas possibly have been going through? 

What are the questions better left unanswered?

What is the unfolded story behind those blue orbs?

Who is Castiel Shurley?

These questions made Dean realize that even in the past weeks he has been with Cas. There was so much he didn't know about him, so much that he'll probably never know. Now that they only have less than two weeks and Cas, Cas is not really much of a talker. But Dean was fine with that, it's just he feels like he's stuck in the ocean.

 

"You've been quiet." Cas startled Dean. 

"What?" They are on the road now.

"I said you've been quiet. Did Gabriel say something to you?" He said clearly concerned Dean cleared his throat.

"No, nothing much just told me not to that again." He said and he smiled at Cas. "And I was just thinking that we went today with a good and chill start. Maybe we should just make it that way."

"So, where are we going?"  Cas said a little curious.

"My house." Cas looked at him startled and glanced at his clothes clearly concerned about it. This made laugh out loud he pats Cas' shoulder. "You're okay, man. It's okay."

Cas stutter, "B-but---"

Dean cuts him off. "Hey, it's cool. It's just my parents and Sammy."

Cas doubts this being okay but didn't further argued about it. "But it sure will be hot as hell in those clothes." This gained him a light punch from the man which made him howl with laughter.

Once they reached their porch Dean cautiosly opened the door. Thankfully, Sam didn't do anything stupid prank on him.

They went in and saw Mary who was busy in her kitchen. She caught a sight of them and walks towards them with a smile as she rubs her hands on her apron.

"Hi, I'm Mary Winchester and you must be Castiel? Dean has been meaning to take you here for a little while now." She held out her hand and Cas gratefully took it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." 

Mary laughed she pats his hand, "Ma'am? Just call me Mary. Come in, come in." She leads him to the living room. She made him sit on the couch asking him if he wanted anything. He politely declined.

"Mom, we're cool." Dean said as he sat beside Cas who was looking a little bewildered. 

Mary held her up hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. I'll just get you some juice."

"Sorry about that." 

"It's okay," he glanced back to the kitchen, "You have a wonderful mother."

Dean got up and went towards their dvd sets to find Lord of the Rings. "Sure but if you have seen her---" he didn't get to finish his sentence when he saw his mother's reflection on the tv.

He turned and saw her eyebrow perked. He sheepishly smiled and shruged, "Welp," he laughed nervously, " I just remembered the LoTR dvd is in my room. I'll just go get it." 

He ran upstairs and saw Sam just leaving his room. 

"Hey." 

"Hey, where's dad?"

"Out. There was an emergency at the autoshop."

Dean nodded it probably none of his concern now that Bobby did call his dad. "By the way, Cas is down there don't say anything stupid."

"Yeah well, if anything you are more prone on saying something stupid." He sassed.

Dean rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever."

He went to his room and took the dvds from his night stand. He also remembered BEE-n who was just sitting in his closet . 

When he went down the stairs he heard laughter.

Dean looked at what they're laughing at he rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding me?" They were looking at their scrapbook of photos of when Dean and Sam was a kid. He looked ridicoulous. He reached for it but Mary quickly swatted his hand away. 

"And here was when Dean---" 

Dean beared with the embarassment for about 15 minutes that felt like an hour. Thankfully, the two didn't stay for a movie because they planned on going to grocery today and their mother wanted to make Cas their lunch. She's not much of a cook but she sure have a specialty up her sleeves. Dean also gave BEE-n back to Cas. He sure was worried with the bee.

"You know, I still can't believe you've never watched a movie before." Dean started as he puts the cd on the player.

"I've watched a movie before." Cas said rather defensively.

Dean raised his eyebrow looking at Cas, "Oh,  yeah?"

Cas nodded, "Gabriel showed it to me." Dean continued his work. "It was weird though, I never understood why the pizzaman kept spanking the maid's rear. Perhaps she has done something wrong." 

Dean choked. It's porn, Gabriel? Yep, probably porn. Dean cleared his throat as he sat down next to Cas. "It's probably best not to consult your brother with movies."

Cas was clearly confused by this but still nodded anyway.

 

They watched the three Lotr movies before they had lunch, the Winchester surprise. Dean's mother asking several questions about Cas who in return answered but oftenly changes the topic or politely declines to answer.

"Private matter" he says.

Sam on the other hand is a little excited. Knowing now that the person he's in front of is gonna study law. He also asked several questions. Law-related of course.

Anyway, Dean knew the basics about him. But still talked to him every so often. Poor guy's on the hot seat of the Winchesters. Dean was a little glad his Dad was not there yet.

When they were done the two also joined them watch. Gave out their very own opinions about the different movies. Movies ranging from The Breakfast Club to When Harry met Sally. It was whole roller coaster of randomly selected movies. It was beyond Dean's powers.

 

**5:46 pm**

 

"You have wonderful family." They were now on their way to Cas' home. "Shame didn't get to meet your father."

Dean chuckled, "You really wouldn't want to." He glanced at him. "Unless you're cool with being in a hot seat."

Cas shuddered at the thought making Dean laugh. 

The top traxx kept on playing. Dean remembered Cas commenting on how Led Zeppelin song, which he introduced earlier, sound cool and meaningful at the same time. Dean smiled.

"This is me." Cas said but before he could leave Dean grabbed his wrist.

"Wait," he lets go and push on his radio taking the mixtape from it, "Here. To give your shop a little more life." 

"Dean, this is your---"

"I can make another one. Just take it," he did, "Take care of it."

Cas smiled as he held it close, "I will."

He also grabbed BEE-n with him.

 

"See you then, Dean."

"See you, Cas."

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is boring, short or corny...

_"Mom, dad. Guys." He breathed out, and looked at the three people sitting in the sofa just across him.  "I think I might be bisexual."_

_Dean has been keeping this for months now. After an highschool roller coaster ride of questioning, confusion, experiments, lqs, face-slapping, more experiments, realizations, denying, acceptance, conflict, and lastly, submission. It was a hell of a ride._

_They all sighed, the one that they seem to have held for far too long. Dean furrowed his eyebrows, confused with their reactions._

_Mary chuckled, "For a moment there I though you might have killed someone."_

_This made Sam laugh agreeing with their mother. "No kidding, his face was all like." He is imitating Dean's face just earlier, laughing like it wasn't the hardest thing to do for Dean. Especially with his father here, who was just merely smiling._

_He held up his hands. "Wait, wait, you guys knew this?"_

_The three looked at him simuntaneusly. He looked at Sam who shrugged, "For a little while I guess?" He leaned on his sit. "I mean, I'm eleven but I'm not blind. You obviously had the hots for dr.sexy."_

_"Hey, I wasn't that into him."_

_Sam just raised his eyebrow. "One time, you knew something was wrong with him because he was wearing tennis shoes instead of cowboy boots. And often, instead of the girl, you are more flustered looking at dr.sexy."_

_Dean was surprised Sam actually noticed that. Heck, he even got the fact that Dean was bi with just that. "Okay, maybe a little. But it just confuses me how you all know this. About me. Am I that obvious? " Sam nodded Dean then looked at his mother who was just smiling at him, "Mom?"_

_"Oh honey, I'm your mother. I know everything."_

_Dean didn't and may never understand how what she said made sense but it was enough for Dean. He looked at his father waiting in anticipation on what he would say._

_"Your mother told me." He simply said._

_"And your okay with this? With me?" Dean said disbelievingly pointing at himself agitatingly._

_He couldn't help it-it's his father, an ex-marine and everything. He's the pillar of this household, the one who makes the rules, the one in charge of his sons to be the soldier they are. Even if its the post-therapy John, he should be angry at him, furious even._

_His father just shook his head, "Why do people think it's always the father who would burst about these kinds of things?"_

_We all looked at him. He felt the pressure and got the message that some fathers may be exactly like that._

_He sighed, "Fine. Sam could you leave for a minute?" Mary insisted him to do so and when he was gone. John looked down. His mother pats the sofa between them to sit. Dean obliged._

_"When your mother told me about you I may have been a little furious and disappointed. You were my soldier, Dean." He looked straight to his eyes. "But somehow I understood more of you as the time passed by. Seeing you everyday doing your job as a son and brother, and you, always protecting and working for this household and for yourself. It was more than enough to prove that no matter who you love in this life, boy or girl, you could still be the soldier I raised you to be. And be an even better soldier than me." Dean smiled, he isn't complimented that much by his father and he is also not much with accepting such but this-this is a compliment he would always remince to._

_"But I was also a little scared for you and I was worried about what would be the consequences of you loving someone."_

_Dean didn't say anything. He's not an idiot, he got the idea. He remember how his friends looked at him or how his ex did. And now, the society is next in line but that didn't matter much to Dean. Fuck the society._

_John smiled and pats Dean's back. "Still, I don't really make the rules, not in your life nor for who you should love. I don't know about your mother though."_

_"Your father took all the advices I could have given to you too. But, just, don't forget taking care of your brother and yourself. Okay?" Dean nodded as Mary held his neck looking at him intently, "And don't--- what do you kids call it these days---  don't fuck the society." She's awesome. Dean thought and smiled. "Don't fuck 'em just because they can't or won't try to understand and accept you." She held his hands and drew circle on his palm. "Instead, try to be the one to accept and understand them because that for me is much better. Maybe sooner or later you'll find the reason why it is. I also think with you, you can prove them wrong and with that alone you'll gain the society's understanding and acceptance, maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday."_

_"One step at a time."_

_She nodded, "One step at a time." She looked at him tenderly. "For now, Dean Winchester, would us be enough?"_

_"More than enough."_

 

**Wednesday 06/05/08**

It has been almost three years since Dean came out to his family. Which turned out great than he expected and since then he was sure out of his closet and got on relationships that ended up to nothing.

He fell, he loved, both sides did, but it simply didn't work.

Now he was in a different situation and it was something what people called one-sided.

He fell and he loves. That's all. 

Because one, Dean is not fully aware with Cas' sexuality. Two, a dude who has never watched movies or even get out of his home? Him knowing anything about love is a little doubtful. Lastly, Cas doesn't really seem that type of person.

Aside from that, Dean for one, is a total sucker at everything relating to love. In a other words, he is a sap and a dork when it comes to love.

And he's also not that good at hiding. The past few days was a total disaster since that sunday morning. 

With just one look again that sunday morning. Dean knew he was in love with Cas and his glasses and cardigans.

When Cas talks, laughs, smiles, roll his eyes it turns Dean into a total wreck, a fucking disaster. And Dean, Dean couldn't do anything about it.

He wants to steal his glasses, tease him, hug him because he's a total nerd. He wants to hold his hand, his neck, ruffle his hair. 

Kiss his lips.

Fuck.

See?

He's a thirteen year old fawning over Jensen Ackles all over again. Except now, he's just smitten and in love.

Fuck.

Maybe coming out to his family wasn't really the hardest thing Dean has done anymore because realizing that being in love with somebody and not be certain if you'll have a chance with them is much more worse than realizing and admitting that you're gay.

And much more than that, Dean'll have conceal this and can't make any move. Doing his best not to fuck anything up between the two of them. It's now his curse.

"Dean?" Cas said his voice tingiling in Dean's spine.

Dean blinked, "What?" 

Cas tilted his head meeting his eyes. "Are you okay? You've been spacing out and have been awfully quiet."

They're in their small seats, having almost finished with flower lessons 101. The streets are loud but is died down by the music inside the shop. 

**Jefferson Starships- Fooled around and fell in love**

The sun is hitting half of Cas' features. Dean stared at his eyes and down to his lips, he swallowed hard and looked at the busy street. "I'm fine." He bit his lip, "Everything's swell."

Cas raised an eyebrow, "What was the fact that I have shared to you about?"

"Uhh," Dean paused, "about the rose being

..."

"Dean, I never said any facts nor have I said anything about roses. "

Dean nodded, "Rigghhtt."

Cas sighed, "I guess we'll just continue tomorrow?"

Dean licked his lips, "You're mad."

"I'm not." He simply said.

"And you're upset," Dean got up and offered his hand, "let me make it up to you."

"What?"

"Take my hand." Cas reluctantly took it. Dean pulled him up and took his other hand and started swaying their hands back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Cas said holding back a smile.

 

_Fooled around and fell in love._

 

"I remembered you talking about the prom you're forced to go because your dad wanted all of you to have a photo for memories or whatever."

 

_Fooled around and fell in love._

 

"You remember that?" Cas laughed. "That's embarrasing."

 

_Fooled around and fell in love._

 

He spins Cas to which Cas obliged to. "And you also said how it was so boring and ridicoulous. For all I know you simply didn't have anyone to dance with."

Cas just laughed again and shook his head. And his heart skipped a beat and he silently prayed that music died it away.

 

_Fooled around and fell._

_In love._

 

"This is ridicoulous." 

"I'd say the music is. I don't like Jefferson Starships."

They both laughed still swaying to the music. Every step, every turn, Dean burned it to his brain. His shape and the feel of his hands in his. 

This was enough for Dean. He doesn't need to close his quarters with him like how every prom dance should be nor does he need to know if he'll accept and understand Dean just yet. 

Just holding his hands, laughing with him, being silly with him. Dean being himself with him. It was enough for Dean.

 

More than enough.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sunday 06/09/08**

 

**It was more than enough.**

**It was more than enough.**

**It was more than enough.**

Dean silently chanted to himself but to no avail. The feel of Cas' hands in his is seared in his memory. And when it he burned that little dance of theirs in his mind, he thought it was more than enough. It was, even the song was sealed in his little helpless mind, and now the memory that's still raw is being a little trouble to him because he wanted more. 

The dance, the memory, seeing him everyday, it's more than enough. But since then its just... Dean wants more. He would want to do things that could be an excuse to hold his hands. But he can't.

He's a total wreck. Castiel Shurley ruins him.

And what he's going through is even harder than going through puberty. Now that his car was borrowed again by his dad which is why Cas is by his side as they walk along the pavement to the arcade Dean is familiar with the most.

Everytime his hand brushes against Cas he could feel his pinky rise wanting to reach for Cas' but then he eventually restrains himself and just puts his hands in his pockets.

"So," Cas started, he's wearing a white, baggy, long-sleeve polo and black pants like he's going to his office.

Dean interrupted him, "Wait, wait. I can't help but notice," He gestured to his clothes, Cas eyes following his hands, "You seriously have a wide variety of clothing." He said sarcastically.

He looked at him deadpan, "Sorry if it's just hand-me-downs." 

Dean was silent for a moment. He just shrugged and looked down, "Welp." He needs to change the subject. "What were you saying again?"

"Where are we going now?"

That was awkward. "Since you probably never experienced it. We are going to the Arcade." Dean took out his wallet, "Also, a friend of mine is a part timer there and gave me these free coupons giving me about 200 tokens." He showed him the coupons, "Hopefully, the promo's still effective."

Cas tilted his head. "Arcade huh?"

"You got a problem with it or something?" Dean teased. 

"No, Gabriel took me there once in a while, as a kid." Dean was a little surprised with this. Cas looked at him and squinted his eyes, "What?"

Dean laughed. "You've been in an arcade! You're not that uncultured as I thought you were."

"I don't understand, don't we all have different cultures?"

He blinked, "Yeah, well that's not it-it's," Dean paused, "Nevermind. What did you guys do there?"

"Played of course." He smiled at the memory, "There's this one game I was really fond of and it's always where I defeated Gabriel."

Dean bit back a smile, "Oh?" He raised hþis head, "You think you could defeat me in that game you're talking about?"

Cas smiled at him smugly (dude's learning), "Epically."

 

They played game after game with Cas by his side often too close to him. (No personal space) Like the time when they were at the claw machine, he was so close Dean could almost feel the heat between them and he could also feel his heart beat faster with each breath Cas takes and releases and with his heart being all frantic he could also feel his temple beat along with it.

Thank God for the loud music inside that helps with calming his heart down but it's a nightmare, being so close to Cas yet so far. And everytime in any game they win or lose to, when Dean turns to Cas he can't help but look at his plump pink lips. And everytime he swallows hard resisting the temptation of grabbing his neck and kissing him. It's his little dream inside this nightmare.

Now, Dean is pressing against the console hard. Frustrated on how much he's getting defeated by Cas. He fumbles around it but to no avail Cas just kept on hitting him gaining him more to his Combos.

 **Defeated**.

His screen says, he lets out a groan and he puts his hands up. "How?!"

Cas laughed from the other side making Dean blush with embarrasement, " Dammit one more time!" 

He reached for his pocket but he had no more tokens, he got up and gestured to Cas, "We were gonna play more but I've got no more tokens. And I swear I'm gonna defeat you I've got a reputation to keep." 

Cas laughed licking his lips, "So lunch?" He got up and streched making Dean glance down and eventually disappointed with Cas' choice in clothes but especially with himself for checking him out too much.

"Yep."

 

Dean looked up and the sun was out but it was pouring. Having no car and no umbrella, the both of them are in a shed waiting for the rain to die down.

They're leaning against the railing and enjoying the comfortable silence between them. With the sound soft patter of rain in the roof and the hummed music from the arcade as their background music.

"We should make a run for it." Cas suggested. Coming from him gave Dean a little shock. 

"What?" He smiled and cocked his head, "Running in the rain that's---"

"So not me?" Cas said with a smile he looked at him with a gleam in his eyes, "Funny how you think that. But ever since I was a kid I've always wanted to run in the rain." He looked out and takes out his hand to catch a drip.

Dean perked his eyebrow, "Really?" He nodded. "And you've never experienced it?" He nodded again and Dean smirked and grabbed his wrist, "Let's go then, the food chain's not that far off anyway." 

Cas smiled and they ran.

 

When they reached the food chain they were soaking a little.  Dean removed his flannel and rubs it against his hair and, out of brotherly instinct, he rubs Cas' hair too. And shit, Dean can't undo what he has done now. He was about to remove his hands because Cas stiffened, but then he eventually relaxed to his touch smiling shyly muttering his thanks.

He removed it cautiously and ties it in his waist and they went in the food chain and ordered. The comfortable silence was broken and it changed to an awkward silence.

They silently ate their burgers and fries. Often exchanging words particularly on the game they were playing earlier and how Cas managed to be so good at it.

The raining stopped and they went back to the arcade playing the same game for almost half an hour before Dean actually gave up.

They were about to walk out of the arcade when Dean remembered about the photo booth. 

They went in inside the little box, Cas still wondering what it was about.

"It's a photo booth," he said, taking out some coins, "Its a vending machine for photos whatever. Its one of the reason I took you here," Cas nodded appreciatevly, and Dean showed him the coin, "So, smile and say cheese." 

"Why do I have to say cheese?" 

Dean shrugged and puts the coin, "Just because."

He smiled hoping Cas did too, after the flash Dean quickly stole Cas' glasses and grinned at him, next was Cas taking it back, last was when Cas faced the camera and smiled which in turn made Dean forget to. He was simply looking at Cas. He didn't know what face he made nor did he know what he was making out of the situation. But when Cas looked back to him with a smile on his face, everything in Dean softens. He looks at his blue eyes and down to his lips, Dean reaches for his neck and slowly leans towards Cas eyes darting back to his eyes and to his lips.

Dean closes his eyes and when his lips touches Cas, the world just explodes, everything in him explodes. His mouth melting into Cas' soft lips. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest and his stomach fluttering. He's over the moon

But when he was about pull himself out, Cas pushed him. His eyes horrified, and his mouth shivering, head shaking slowly. Dean stiffened, and his mind went blank, his heart sank, he was about to reach for his hand but Cas quickly stands and ran out of the photo booth and the arcade. Leaving Dean inside the photo booth that processes their photo together. He didn't have the courage to run to him and all his energy just drained out.

When the processing was done, that was the only time he did got out. He turned to it and to where newly developed picture was. He swallowed to what felt like a big lump in his throat and hesitately reached for it. He didn't and couldn't put it in his pocket, not with the burden of what he has done because of his selfishness. He puts it back and got out of the arcead and being greeted with rain again, this time the sun was no longer for it has set, and this time he wasn't running, he was walking letting it pour down on him. 

Remembering the heavy feeling when his friends looked at him like that back when he told them he was bi, which was almost the same with how Cas did now.

The second time he felt so worthless.


	21. Chapter 21

**Saturday 06/13/08**

 

Dean groaned as he sprawled in his bed face up. Its been days since--- _that_.

And its been days when he actually saw Cas again. Often times he purposefully pass the shop, hoping that he'll catch a glance of him. He did,at one point, he caught sight of Cas watering the plants, but Dean drove fast enough before Cas actually saw him. Dean didn't have the courage to go and apologize, knowing with what he did, apology probably wouldn't be enough.

Sam came in to his room, "Dean." He exclaimed. "Mom said you've got to get out of your room. It's noon!" 

Dean just hummed and Sam sighed and closed the door. He probably wanted to say something to him but couldn't get it out to Dean, which is probably for the best. 

Dean never told them what happened, even if they know something was up. He still lied to them, telling them that everything is fine. 

He lazily got up, his eyes sore because he didn't get any sleep and his body slumped because he's so tired. He reached for his phone in the night stand. A text from Jo.

**Hey, Ash left something here come get it.**

Ash, he met Cas in the Arcade last sunday. The arcade. Dean furrowed his eyebrow and heaved a sigh.

After taking a quick bath Dean went downstairs, his steps heavy on the wooden floor. In the kitchen, his mother is just sitting with a coffee in hand. An inevitable parenting is coming for sure.

"Hey," She started, as Dean went to the fridge to get a drink.

"Hey." Dean chugs his drink and puts it in the sink.  "I'm going out for a while. Just getting something from Jo." He said trying to avoid her stare. 

She sighed, "Before you go, could you sit down for a minute?" He looked at the chair on front of him and back to her. "We need to talk."

"I'm fine." 

"Yeah right, you've never been good with lying." She said with a sweet smile. Dean's stomachchurned as he looked down his hands.

Mary shifted in her sit, "And I've never been good with giving advices," he could almost hear her shrug, "but here we are, because I'm worried about you since when you came back that sunday. And, your father insisted that I'll be the one to talk to you because he believe that you're more close to me." Dean looked up and she smiled. "You've inherited more from me, he said. I didn't really see the connection in that but I guess it made sense." A smile tugged in Dean's mouth. 

She then puts her hands on her chins and tilted her head. "But why do I think he also lied to me? Because now, you are not even sharing a thing to me."

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat "I mean, you've always been that talkative. But now---"

"It's nothing. Nothing's wrong" He cleared his throat, "Cas and I just had a fight."

"Right," she nodded slowly, "of course you did. And?"

"I'm mostly at fault." He replied and didn't add anything more --- especially not what really happened.  He can't say or share that, not to his mother nor to his dad, not to anyone.   

She sighed and slumped back to her chair, "Look, this fight, no matter how bad it is, you both will have to make up. You're full aware of that, right?" He nodded. "I mean who knows when you'll ever get to do it? With the both of you now going to college and everything." 

Dean took a peek at her. "You think I still have this chance?"

She chuckled and got up and went to him, grabbed his cheeks for him to look at her. "I know you do, you always did. You were just a coward." Dean scoffed even if it was true. "And you let this," she pointed at his chest, "be controlled by that cowardice. And you've let it get the best of you." He looked up to her. "That's why everything else also gets controlled, ending up with you, suffering the consequences." 

Dean inhaled deeply taking in every word his mother has said. She carassed his face, "So, go shove and lock that cowardice in a cage and take control of your own heart and mind. Okay?"

He smiled and nodded, "Okay, thanks mom." She kissed his forehead. "Anytime."

Dean glanced at the shop across the road and then went in the Roadhouse and is greeted both by the smell of newly grind coffee and burgers. Perfect snacks for every afternoon.

"Hey, Ellen." 

"Hey,Dean." She came in for a quick hug, "You haven't been comin' in for a while. Did something happen?" She asked.

 Dean simply smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, just got a little busy. Anyway, Jo texted me, she said Ash left something for me here?" 

Ellen snapped her fingers, "That's right!" She then went behind the counter and handed him a brown envelope. "Here."

Dean thanked her but didn't bother opening the envelope. He knew too well what's inside it. He bid his goodbye and went to the other side of the road.

Dean inhaled deeply, his hand hovering over the handle of the door. He swallowed a lump in his throat and went in.

The scent of the different flowers filled his nostrils while a hummed tune plays overhead. Every beat of his heart matches with every step he took up those tiled three-stepped floor. His green eyes focused on his feet.

"Welcome to Shurley's flower shop." The voice wasn't Cas' nor Gabriel's. Dean looked up. "How may I help you?"

"Chuck?!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS IS IT?

"Oh, hey Dean!" "Where's Cas?" Dean suddenly exclaimed, "O-or Gabriel?" That sounds rude. He then cleared his throat, " I mean you-you don't usually uhh." He gestured at the whole place. Chuck just shrugged, "I own this shop Dean." He sure does but, oddly enough, he was just wearing a striped robe over his t-shirt and cargo pants like he's living in his shop instead of managing it. He even have a mug of coffee that says, World's Greatest Dad "Yeah, okay but where are they?" Dean sounded a little too desperate than he intended but he couldn't care less. Cas may have flown back to Washington now. With Dean losing his chance to apologize to him. Much more not being able to see him personally at least one last time.

"Didn't they tell you?" A feeling dread fills up in him. "They're at homepacking." He took a sip of his coffee. Dean praying at the back of his head that they're not leaving just yet. Not tonight at least. "Getting ready to go back to Washington first thing in the morning." The feeling of relief washed over Dean ,still, his heart hammered against his chest. "Aren't they leaving a little early than actually planned?" Chuck shrugged, "Right, it was supposed to be friday next week but Amara,my sister, called earlier and said that the two needed to be back by tomorrow stat. An emergency she said." He took another sip and sat just behind the counter. "And she also arranged the flight, everything. Not even telling it to me first!" Chuck sighed deeply. Dean have no idea what on what he should do so he just sort of

Went to him and tapped his shoulder as he cleared his throat. He also had no idea on what he should say because he didn't want to make the situation worst. Hence he just said, "it's okay man. Maybe uhh we could talk 'bout it some time." So much for comforting the world's greatest dad. Chucked lets out a small laugh. "Thanks." 

Dean was now in his Baby on his way to Cas trying to calm his nerves. He kept tapping on his steering wheel with his fingers as he hummed metallica. And now he's in front of Cas' porch, his feet now tapping against the floor still humming metallica. He cleared his throat and mustered his courage and knocked on their door his eyes glued on the soles of his shoes."'Sup Dean-o" a playful voice said and Dean eventually knew it was Gabriel. He sighed in relief knowing that if it was Cas they'd both freak out for sure. "Hey, Gabriel." He started, "Is Cas there?"

"No." He immediately replied but was obviously lying. Dean could recognize that messy hair even from afar. Cas was just obviously there at their living room sitting on the couch. Dean pointed to him and Gabriel rolled his eyes and sighed, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I just want to talk to Cas." He laughed, "After what you've done? No sir."

Dean flinched. Did he know? Did Cas tell him? Shit. "Cas told you what happened?" He said his voice cracked. Gabriel scoffed. "No not really. But with how Cas has been acting and with your reaction I'm betting it was bad." He shook his head, clearly disappointed, "Oh Dean-o what did you do?" He swallowed hard. "Look I just want to talk to him." Gabriel just rolled his eyes again and slumped his shoulder. "Fine. Five minutes." 

"15."

"6."

Dean was taken aback, "10 tops." Gabriel thought for minute. "Fine." He turned and called Cas. Cas turned towards him; his hair as messy as ever, posture lean and tall(only then did Dean notice that). And his eyes, the color of it, Dean can never give justice on how he would describe it. His heart beats every step he took and as soon as Cas was close enough to Dean. He may have forgotten how to breath. "He-hey." Dean managed. His hands twitched at his side when Cas gave him a small sad smile. "How have you been?" Cas averted his eyes, "Adequate, I guess." His heart sank but Dean tried again. "I heard you guys are going back to Washington first thing tomorrow morning." Cas fidgeted but relaxed. "Yes. I'm guessing my father told you." This time he looked back at Dean. Dean nodded and cleared his throat, "Yeah..." There was a long pause between them obviously unaware of what to say next. In his field of vision Dean saw Gabriel at the back tapping his wrist. Dean looked down at soles of his shoes and cleared his throat again. "Look about last time." He started. "Dean." Cas interrupted, his voice clenched. But Dean held up his hand before Cas could continue. "Please, just, let me..." he paused and looked back up to him, "let me apologize Cas." He said his body warming up upon the mention of his name.

Dean swallowed a lump in throat. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did. It's stupid and selfish of me to do that." He looked straight to him, to his piercing blue eyes. "And I understand if you're not," Dean struggled, "you know." Cas was taken aback. "Dean Its not---" 

"No, no it's cool. It's okay. I couldn't care less." Dean said. " I just want... I just want us to be back like how we used to. So," Dean swallowed , "So if it lead up to anything and if its hard to forget. Can we just pretend that-that never happened? Like that was just some other day where we talked, told our stories, laughed. Can we just pretend, even just for today? At least just this afternoon." Dean didn't know but Cas hugged him. And with that he knew Cas didn't have to say anything anymore. Dean hesitated but he hugged him back. Cas has let him in and let him sit on the sofa. He could feel Gabriel eyeing them from the kitchen. Cas signaled to him and in return Gabriel just grumbled. Dean then cleared his throat. "So since you guys are leaving tomorrow can I at least take you to that one last place I wanted to take you to?" He asked acting hard on pretending that everything was peachy between them. It is. But forgiveness and being peachy again doesn't exactly happen overtime, what more if it was just after a hug. Cas glanced at him, he was in front of him fixing some of clothes. Dean just sitting there awkwardly. "You should ask that to my brother. " As if on cue Gabriel came in holding two cups of lemonade in hand. "He better." He puts it down with force. "Where are you guys going anyway?"

"Telling will spoil the fun!" Gabriel just crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. Dean sighed, "we're going up the mountain side tonight. No biggie."

"Tonight?" Dean nodded while Cas was just looking at them back and forth but then stopped at Gabriel who was glaring Dean down. He caught Cas eyes and had a silent telephatic talk with a bunch of probable nagging. Gabriel then rolled his eyes and sighed heavily putting his hands up in defeat. "Fine." He announced and he then pointed at Dean."And be sure to be back before quarter to nine." For reasons unknown, Cas' curfew was changed but Dean didn't try to pry anymore and just nodded. Since it was still a little early Dean and Cas agreed to leave by 5 and when Cas was already packed for sure.

**6:12 pm**

On the way, the both of them were silent. But it was a comfortable one that is mixed with a hummed music and the cool breeze outside. "Why the mountain?" Cas suddenly said Dean was so surprised he almost revved off the road. But he was able to compose himself and he cleared his throat, "My dad always took me there. When he wanted to cool off or if I wanted and needed to cool off." Dean glanced at him but as soon as he did Cas looked out the window "I see." They drove on.

When they arrived the sun was already down. Dean parked at the open side where people would usually do to chill. They got out of the car and walked up to it. They were greeted by the strong wind of the summer nights. view below was the city lights, buildings and houses lit up all in different colors it could provide. And Dean looked up, the sky was glittered with stars as bright as to what was beneath it. He heard Cas taking a deep breath. He glanced at him and saw him, his eyes wide eyed and his mouth agape, his hair blowing against the wind. Dean chuckled, "You should see the look on your face." Cas was taken aback and composed himself while blush crept up to his face. He glanced at Dean and back to the scenery in front of him. "Its beautiful up here." Dean looked at it as well, "Yeah," he started and he then looked at Cas, "Yeah it is." Dean and Cas sat at the hood of the car taking in everything below and above them.Luckily, Dean brought with him two canned beer before he got out of the car earlier. He handed it to Cas who just declined.Dean puts it to his hand nonetheless. There was a comfortable a silence between them. Dean savoured every minute of it.

Cas broke the silence. "Must be nice, spending some time here with your father." He sighed and Dean hummed in agreement. Cas glanced at Dean, "Did you know that when I first arrived here, after almost 12 years, that was the first time I actually saw him again? The last I saw him he gave me that book about flowers." Dean's eyes widened, "What?!" Cas chuckled. "Yeah, I just lived here 'till I was two." He puts his hands on the car. "I don't really remember much before then but when I grew up I discovered that- that when my mother died, my father got into a crisis himself--- abuse in alcohol and got distracted--- Amara, her sister, pitied us and wanted us to be out of the situation. She fought for our custody and won." He took a breath. "And now, Gabriel got mad at him. That's why he was there at the shop earlier." Dean looked at him still wide eyed. "Damn Cas. I didn't know you're going through so much shit." He laughed,"Well, I'm not really the sharing type aren't I?" He glanced at him and back to the stars. "Sorry if I suddenly just shared this." Dean also looked up. "Nah, you're fine . Anyway, you needed it. Good thing I took you here then." "Yeah, thank you Dean." He started and he looked at him. "Also, thank you for the coffees, the talks, the laughs, the pop culture, the music and, of course, the sunday trips. I may not have lived here but thanks to you I felt like I did." Dean swears Cas eyes gleams even in the dark and its still the most beautiful shade of blue. "Thank you for everything Dean."

Dean smiled. It may be too late but Dean realized that he didn't need Cas' hands or lips to know whats more than enough. Because everything, every single thing about Cas to him was more than enough. And that's what matters him. And Dean's settled with this. He's fine this. Sure, Cas has to go but at the very least, Dean now knows that being by his side is enough. And if they'll ever meet again someday, for Dean, even if they'll just be friends and maybe just stays as his friend it's fine. It hurts but he cannot force Cas to him, can't he? That's why its more than enough, as long as its with Cas, its more than enough.

They talked senselessly about the stars and constellations or anything that's related to the topic of astronomy. 

** 7:36 pm **

Dean looked at the time and back to Cas who talked about how stupid he was for believing Gabriel when he was kid aboout how shooting stars are actually just cigarrettes thrown by the angels before God caught them. It was stupidly witty and funny but Dean can't focus anymore. He was aware that they'll have to go but he focused on one thing. Five minutes... Five more minutes and they'll go. Just five more minutes to look at him. His eyes, his smile, his lips, even his messy hair.

Five more minutes to memorize him... His voice, his laugh, his clothes, even the way his glasses slides down his nose. Five minutes... Just five more minutes to remember everything about him, about Castiel Shurley. 

** 06/14/08  **

Dean waited, close to the entrance for the departure. The place was busy and was a little packed even in the early morning. Then, a red pick up truck stop just in front of him. Gabriel went out and Cas was next. He wasn't wearing his tan cardigan, instead he was wearing this tan cardigan over his white shirt. His hair was still all over the place and he looked tired as ever.Dean was not surprised Cas didn't notice him until he handed him a coffee. "Dean!" He exclaimed and laughed. "I- thank you. How did you know were leaving this early?" Suddenly, Gabriel was at his back. "I gave him the tip for keeping his promise last night.not like other people. " he glared at his side where chuck was just smiling and probably wincing inside. "Gabriel." Cas muttered Gabriel was about to retort again but Cas just looked at him tiredly. Gabriel held up his hands in surrender and took his case and stormed off to the entrance while Chuck followed. Cas went to Dean. God, he looked nice in his stupid trench coat.

"So this it?" Dean managed a sad smiled. Cas smiled too and looked at Dean one last time.

"Goodbye Dean." 

"Goodbye Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OR IS IT?


End file.
